


A Bridge of Silver Wings

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Fingering, Firefighter!Stiles, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Uncut Derek, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, bubble baths, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves back to Beacon Hills with his young daughter Eva to look for a new start. He finds all that and more in Eva's new daycare teacher, Derek, who in turn discovers the family he didn't know he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bridge of Silver Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek_Big_Bang on LJ. Thank you so much to our artist. Go leave comments on her work [here](http://minions4pie.livejournal.com/5001.html)!
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr here!](http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/post/138062770271)

 

 

Derek sighed with relief as the last stubborn kid finally fell asleep. They’d been having a hard time with Liam the past few months, and Derek needed to sit next to him for at least twenty minutes every day. He’d already sent Erica to take her break, so he’d have a few minutes peace to clean up the leftover lunch mess.

He was in the process of mopping the floor when the door to his classroom creaked open and he saw Laura peek in. He waved her in, putting a finger to his lips and Laura tiptoed in “What’s up?” Derek asked, whispering.

“We enrolled a new kid, Eva, into your class. Her father will be here for orientation,” Laura said in her best nap-time voice.

“When did that happen? Did they come in for a tour?” Derek asked. They’d had a spot open in his room for a few months now, and it was good to hear it was finally filled.

Laura nodded. “Earlier this week.”

It must have been when Derek had already been gone. He might have to have a word with their afternoon floaters for not passing the news along. “Did the little girl seem to like the room?” Transitions into a new day care were never easy, but you could sometimes get a read on how the first few days would go.

“She seemed curious, but didn't pay much attention. She really didn't want to let go of her father long enough to check the place out.”

“That’s not unusual at this age, you know that,” Derek whispered. There was a sudden whimper from across the room and he saw Emily stirring on her mat. Derek groaned a bit under his breath. “I gotta handle this before she gets too loud,” he said to Laura. “We can talk more later.” He hurried over to Emily’s mat and squatted next to it, rubbing her back in circles, quieting her.

Laura took that moment to let herself out quietly, leaving Derek to care of his children during nap time.

***

Stiles was exhausted since he’d just gotten off of his twenty-four hour shift at the firehouse. He reminded himself that he’d be off for the next forty-eight hours and that tonight he’d be able to sleep. It was difficult, though, since Eva was being a grumpy-butt. “Please let me put on your dress. You want to look pretty to meet your teachers, don't you?” Stiles asked, begging her as he held the little pink, frilly dress that Lydia had gotten for her. She’d kept pulling it off every time he tried to put it on her and Stiles was so exhausted he was about to take her in her diaper to orientation.

He knew that she was angry with him whenever he went on shift and left for so long, but there was nothing that Stiles could do about that. This shift worked best for him so he could spend two days with Eva rather than working shorter shifts with shorter off time or longer shifts where he would be away from her more. “Lydia?!” Stiles called from Eva’s bedroom.

“What?” she called back, sounding harassed.

“She doesn’t like the dress you bought her,” Stiles said as he tried to put it on Eva again and she whined and pulled it off.

“No dress!” Eva howled, and ran out of the bedroom and right into Lydia’s legs.

“Whoa there,” Lydia said, scooping Eva up and balancing her on her hip. “No dress?” She tsk’ed and shook her head, before digging her fingers into Eva’s side and making her shriek with laughter.

Stiles came out of Eva’s bedroom looking defeated. “If I have to I’m gonna take her naked. We need to go to that orientation.”

“Maybe let her pick out her own clothes?” Lydia suggested.

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Eva squealed. “Please!”

Stiles gave Lydia a look. “I wanted her to look pretty, not homeless.” He sighed and shook his head. “Fine. What do you want to wear?” he asked Eva.

“Down,” she said, kicking her legs until Lydia lowered her to the floor. Then she tore into her bedroom and pulled opened her dresser drawers. “I wanna wear ‘vengers!” she said loudly, pulling out a t-shirt and brandishing it at Stiles and Lydia as they followed her in.

“She is definitely your child,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

Stiles snorted a laugh at that and smiled. “Maybe that’s why she doesn’t like the dress,” he said and put it back onto the little hanger it came on and placed it in her closet. Stiles walked over to Eva and helped her put her shirt on as she tried to do it herself and got stuck inside of it. “Alright, let’s put some pants on. You can't go in just your diaper.”

“Okay,” she said and promptly plopped down on the floor and stuck her legs in the air.

Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes again. “I’m going to miss hanging out with her every day,” she said.

“Well maybe you can when your work lets up again,” Stiles said as he got some jeans and worked them onto Eva’s little legs. Once they were on he helped her stand up and buttoned them. “Go get your shoes sweetheart,” Stiles said as he grabbed some socks from her drawer.

Eva returned in a moment with her Frozen shoes that lit up at the heel, dropping them on the floor at Stiles’ feet.

“So, did you still want me to come with to this orientation?”  Lydia asked.

Stiles put Eva's socks on when she sat down, then helped her wiggle her feet into her shoes. He sighed. "Probably not. I mean you can if you want to, but I think she's going to have a hard time letting go of both of us. At least you'll stay in her good graces if you're associated with saving her from the daycare instead of abandoning her there when we start taking her."

Snorting, Lydia nodded. “Okay. Sounds fair. Just make sure that they know I’ll be picking up sometimes. I should probably still meet her teachers before then.”

Stiles gripped Eva and stood her up, tickling his fingers into her sides which made her giggle and grip his fingers. “Well if you really want to go, you know you can,” he assured her. “Unless you’re going to stop by and meet her teachers some other time.”

“You go on without me,” Lydia said. “I have way too much to do at home right now. Maybe I’ll just come with during one of the drop offs, so they can see us together.”

“Yeah, okay. I have the next forty-eight hours off, but I was going to try and start her tomorrow or the day after before I go back into work. In case there are any problems.” Stiles grabbed Eva’s little jacket from her bed and helped her put her arms in. She complied much more easily now that she was wearing the clothes she wanted.

She started tugging insistently on Stiles’ hand. “Let’s go Daddy, let’s go!”

“Good luck,” Lydia said, waggling her fingers at the two of them.

Stiles gave Lydia a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks. We're gonna need it." At that, Stiles headed out with Eva as they walked down to the daycare. It didn't take them long to get there, which is why Stiles moved into the apartment complex in the first place.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a moment, a young woman with dark skin and jet black hair opened the door.

“Can I help you?” she asked, gesturing for them to come in.

“I’m supposed to be coming to orientation for my daughter,” Stiles said to the woman.

“Ah yes, then you must be Mr. Stilinski,” the woman said, smiling. “I’m Marin Morrell, the director of this facility. I believe you were toured by our preschool teacher, Laura Hale?”

Stiles nodded and smiled. “Yeah, earlier this week.”

“If you’ll come into my office, I have your paperwork that you can take home to fill out and then we can proceed back to Eva’s classroom to meet her teachers.” Marin led them out of the entryway and to a small office, where she picked up a thick folder off of her desk and held it out for Stiles to take.

Stiles looked at the folder. “Wow. What’s all in it?” he asked as he took the folder. It was thicker than he was expecting, but he was glad that the daycare was being thorough. He reached down to run a hand over Eva’s head when she started to cling to his leg.

“I know it can seem overwhelming,” Marin said. “But most of it is state forms like intake information, health history, transportation permission, immunization records and the like. There’s also forms for permission for our teachers to take her photo, for sunscreen, a welcome packet for the classroom and a few other pieces. You’ll have a bit of time to get them turned in so we can keep them on file. You’ll also be issued a code for the door.” As she talked, Marin steered them down the hallway that had classrooms branching off of it. “Eva will be in our Wolf Room, with Derek and Erica.” Marin gestured to the cartoon wolf hanging above the door. “Derek is the son of the owners, and Laura’s brother.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, surprised and then smiled. “Well that’s great then. Eva seemed to like Laura, even though she wasn't all that talkative when we toured.” Eva wasn't being that talkative now either as he looked down at her peeking around his leg at the cartoon wolf. “You hear that Eva? You get to be in the wolf room,” he said, trying to sound excited for her.

Eva just grabbed harder onto his pants and said nothing, her eyes huge.

Marin opened the door and called, “Derek? Your new family is here.” She stepped back and allowed Stiles to enter the room first.

Eva didn't let go, so Stiles pretty much dragged her into the room with him still clinging to his leg. He managed not to laugh at the sight of his daughter becoming a human monkey. Stiles looked up and saw the man who must be Derek because him and Laura looked very similar. And he was just as attractive as Laura was, too. It must run in the family. “Hi,” he managed with a smile, extending his hand to him. “I’m Stiles and this is Eva.”

Derek gave him a large smile in return, taking Stiles’ hand and shaking it firmly. “It’s nice to meet you.” Derek gestured to the corner of the room where a blond woman was reading a storybook to the group of children. “Over there is my co-teacher, Miss Erica.” The young woman looked up and waved, never missing a beat in her reading. A few of the children turned to look at the newcomers curiously.

Stiles waved at Erica and looked back down at Eva. “Do you want to say hi to Mr. Derek?” he asked her, stroking his hand over her brown hair.

“Hi,” Eva whispered.

Derek smiled down at her before squatting down on his haunches. “It’s very nice to meet you Eva,” he said. “I like your shirt. It’s super cool.”

Eva cracked a tiny smile and loosened her grip a little bit.

“Would you like to listen to the story with the others while your daddy and I talk?”

Eva looked up at Stiles, like she was waiting for his opinion.

“It sounds like a good story,” Stiles said with a smile. “I’ll come get you when we’re ready to go, okay?”

“You can walk her over to the carpet and get her settled,” Derek said. “Marin, you mind stepping in for me?”

“Of course,” Marin replied, moving to sit down with the kids on the carpet.

Stiles took Eva over to where Erica was reading to the kids and helped her settle down. She looked uncomfortable as she watched first him and the other children, but was soon wrapped up in the story that was being told. Stiles took that moment to walk away quietly and back over to where Derek was standing.

“There’s a small lounge down the hall,” Derek said, opening the door. “I can answer any questions you have there.” He led Stiles down to another door, revealing a cozy room with a couch and a few chairs clustered around a low table. “Have a seat.” Derek dropped down into a chair.

Stiles surveyed the room and went to sit down on the couch. He sighed as he settled and then gave a small sound of approval. It was comfortable and it was the first time he’d been able to sit down in over twenty-four hours. After a few moments he looked at Derek who was watching him curiously. “Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to zone out on you.”

“It’s all right,” Derek said. “I assume you might have some questions that I can help you with.” Derek settled back in the chair, crossing his leg at the knee. He was dressed in pretty comfortable clothes, t-shirt and jeans, but he didn’t look sloppy.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve never had to put her into daycare before so I’m not really sure how this is supposed to go,” Stiles said, sitting back up and placing his elbows on his knees. “What do you do in your class all day?”

Derek nodded. “In your paperwork you should find more detailed information about the classroom, like our daily schedule and an example of our lesson plans. We have a fairly structured day, in terms of meals, nap time, activity times. And our curriculum is environment based, tailoring the lesson plans and environment to the children’s developmental needs and interests.”

Stiles raised his brows and stared at Derek. “That sounds extremely practiced,” he said with a chuckle. “So what else do other parents ask? I assume you have to have some sort of schooling or training to work here? But your parents own it, right? How long have you been here working for them?”

Derek snorted with laughter, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses. "It is true, my parents own this place. But I actually have a degree in early childhood education. I've been working here since I graduated." He shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, since before then, but not as a lead teacher in a classroom."

Stiles nodded and drew in a deep breath, then rubbed his eyes. When he looked back at Derek, it felt like it was the first time he was really looking at him since he’d gotten here. He frowned and studied him quietly. Then he realized why Derek looked so familiar and it wasn't because he was Laura’s brother. “Oh my god you totally live in my building,” Stiles said with a snort of laughter and buried his face in his hands. And Stiles had ogled him more than once when he’d seen Derek before.

"I do?" Derek said, confused. "I haven't seen you."

“I’ve seen you a couple of times checking your mail and when you’ve come back in the building looking like you ran a marathon,” Stiles said as he peeked at Derek through his fingers. “I didn't have a monkey the size of Eva attached to my leg at those times and you didn't really notice me.”

"Oh," Derek said, a bit of a flush creeping up his neck. He cleared his throat. "Do you have anything else you'd like to ask me?"

That sobered Stiles, but he’d like to think he could chalk his reaction to recognizing Derek up to being exhausted. He thought for a moment and shrugged. “I guess just how long it’s going to take for her to start to like it here. She’s usually not quiet or unsure like this elsewhere.”

"It can vary from a few days to a few weeks," Derek said. "But in all my years here, I've never had a child _not_ adjust." He smiled warmly at Stiles. "Eva will be fine, I promise."

Stiles nodded and stood up. “Okay, then. I guess we’re done here.”

Derek stood too, looking a bit unsure. "After you," he said, holding out his arm.

Stiles walked back out into the hallway, holding the folder he’d been given earlier and found the Wolf Room easily. When he looked through the window he could see Erica holding Eva and Eva was wailing. “Great.” Stiles opened the door, looking concerned. “Everything okay?” he asked Erica as he reached out for Eva.

"She was fine during the story, then realized you hadn't come back yet," Erica said, passing Eva to Stiles. The other children were playing in the various centers, the volume in the room much louder. "It might take a while, but she'll get used to it." Erica smiled at Stiles and stood up, setting the book on a small bookshelf at the children's level.

Stiles held Eva close, Stroking a hand over her back as she started to quiet down and hiccup into his neck. “It’s okay. I was just gone for a bit. You had fun with Miss Erica right? Her and Mr. Derek are nice and are going to help take care of you when Daddy has to go into work.”

"But I wanna stay with daddy," Eva snuffled, her voice thick with tears.

“I know baby, but you’re going to have to come here for a few days a week. You can stay with Daddy when he’s off work, though, okay?” Stiles sighed and kissed her head, trying not to think about how this was going to be what she’d be doing until she got used to being here with strangers. He glanced over to Derek, who’d followed him into the room. “I should probably head out.”

"I'm glad you stopped by," Derek said. "You too, Eva." He held out his hand and Eva hesitated for a beat briefly then gave him a high five. "We'll see you back here for your first day."

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” Stiles told Derek. “It’s her first day, yay,” Stiles said with mock excitement.

"Tomorrow then," Derek said, smiling. "We'll have everything ready for her."

"Awesome," Stiles said, still faking enthusiasm as he held Eva while she calmed down. He said goodbye to Derek and Erica, the let himself out of the daycare. He could already tell this was going to be difficult for both of them.

***

The next morning, Derek was finishing up the last preparations for Eva as Erica started serving the kids breakfast. Most had already arrived for the day and were digging enthusiastically into their oatmeal with fruit. He heard a loud shriek from down the hall and snorted. It sounded like Cora and Malia had their hands full already this morning with their toddlers.

He fastened the nametag onto Eva’s cubby, smiling at the silhouette of the howling wolf on the end. “Make sure you save some of that oatmeal,” Derek called to Erica. “I’m not sure if Eva will be here for breakfast, but I want to make sure there’s some left for her.”

“Sure thing Der bear,” Erica said, winking at him.

“I told you to quit calling me that,” Derek said, without heat. Immediately several of the kids started up a chant of “Der Bear Der Bear Der Bear!” around the table and Erica hooted with laughter.

Smiling despite himself, Derek said, “Ok kiddos, we have to finish our breakfast before we can do group time, remember?”

“Okay Derek,” several of them chorused and he rolled his eyes.

He was helping Patrick wash his hands when he saw someone appear in the doorway out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw Stiles standing there with Eva holding his hand. Stiles looked tired, his hair a mess and clad in sweats and a ratty plaid shirt.

“Good morning Stiles,” Derek said. “And good morning to you, Miss Eva.”

"Umm...I have her things," Stiles said, holding out a large bag, bulging with extra clothes and diapers.

"You can put them by her cubby and we'll sort them out later," Derek said, gesturing.

Eva buried her face into Stiles' neck and clung to him. Stiles sighed and rubbed her back. "She wasn't too happy when she realized where we were going," Stiles confessed. "But I told her she was going to have fun with all her new friends today."

“That’s right,” Derek said, smiling. “We have some oatmeal for her if she’s hungry.” He came a little closer and peeked at Eva. “We’re going to do some painting today, and playing on the playground, and making cookies. Do you like cookies, Eva?”

Eva turned just enough to peek back at Derek with the mention of cookies. "Yes," she whispered, barely audible.

“Do you think you could help me make some?” Derek asked. “You can help add ingredients, and stir and everything.” For some reason, food tended to work as a good transition for kids. Drop offs always went best during meal times.

Eva looked at Stiles and he smiled at her. "It sounds like fun, pumpkin. Daddy's cookies are yucky. I think you might like Mr. Derek's cookies a lot more."

She looked unsure but she nodded. "Okay."

“Would you like to try some oatmeal with Miss Erica? There’s strawberries in it.” Derek pointed to the table where there were still a few kids eating.  

"You like strawberries," Stiles said to Eva as she looked interested. He gave her a kiss and hug before handing her carefully to Derek.

Eva came pretty willingly, which Derek took as a good sign. He carried her to the table and pointed out the empty chair. She wiggled a bit to get down and sat right away.

“Here you go, sweetie,” Erica said, placing a bowl in front of her. Derek ruffled her hair and walked back to Stiles.

“It’ll be okay,” he said, giving Stiles a smile.

Stiles nodded, watching Eva and sighed. "Well I'm off today and tomorrow. I wanted to make sure she's going to do okay."

“Well, we have an open door policy, as well as phones in the classroom. You can feel free to call at any time to check up on her.” Derek looked over his shoulder to where Eva was scarfing her food down. “Have you provided our director with a set schedule yet?”

"Umm, no," Stiles said as he looked back at Derek. "I'm on a 24 on and 48 off schedule so it's always alternating every week. But I was going to keep her home the days I'm off."

Derek nodded. “So what is it that you do? That’s an unusual schedule.” He knew that relevant information would come in the family paperwork, but he liked to have that face-to-face communication. Build up a relationship with the parents, not just the children.

"Oh. I'm a firefighter," Stiles said. "It's something I got into at the tail end of college and it just kind of stuck."

“Really?” Derek said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. Stiles didn’t look much older than a teenager. And apparently he was hiding some muscles under that tent of an outfit. At the look on Stiles’ face, Derek backpedaled, feeling himself flush. “Sorry, I shouldn’t presume anything. After all, I know people wouldn’t think ‘child care provider’ when they look at me.”

"I think you'd be surprised," Stiles said with a chuckle. "None of my crew members are big burly men." Stiles shrugged and glanced back over to Eva where she was busy eating her oatmeal. "Speaking of... I might have to drop her off some days after I go into work, so you might have a fire truck in front of your daycare one day."

“Really?” Derek asked, his mind instantly whirring with possibilities. “You know, we love to get the parents in to volunteer in the classrooms. Maybe in the future you could talk about what being a firefighter is like? Let them see the truck?”

Stiles' gaze returned to Derek and he smiled. "Yeah. Sure. We can set something up. I'll talk to my Chief about it. We usually try to do things with the community when we can."

When Stiles smiled, it transformed his tired face and Derek felt a tiny lurch in his belly. _Oh boy._

He cleared his throat. “That’s fantastic.” Turning, he looked again at Eva. “Well, it might be best for you to go, before she thinks you’re taking her home again.”

Stiles hesitated and glanced back at Eva. "Yeah, okay. Umm, I guess call if anything happens." Stiles ran a hand through his hair and then gave Derek and awkward wave. "See you later."

“Have a good day, Stiles.” Derek waved and watched Stiles head down the hallway. After a moment, he turned and walked into the main section of the room. Erica shot him a smirk.  
  
“He was quite the cutie,” she observed, waggling her eyebrows. 

Derek frowned at her. “Really, Erica? Pouncing on the new dad already?” He pointedly ignored the way his stomach had lurched at Stiles’ smile.

“Actually, I’m thinking more about you pouncing,” Erica said quietly, into his ear. “He looked like your type.”

“What, college kids?” Derek snorted. “You make me sound like a perv.”

Erica shrugged. “I bet he cleans up nice.”

Derek looked down at Eva, but she was still concentrating on her food, shoveling in her second bowl, barely stopping to chew.

“Okay, ending this conversation now,” Derek said, steering Erica towards the children milling around the centers.

Erica just cackled, before dropping down to the kid’s level in the dramatic play center and starting to play hairdresser.

Derek rubbed at his eyes, and mentally prepared for the day ahead.

***

Stiles yawned as he walked with Lydia, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I hope she did okay today." They were on their way to pick up Eva from her first day of daycare together so Lydia could meet Eva's teachers.

“She’s a tough kid,” Lydia remarked. “I’m sure she’ll adapt quickly.” She reached up and squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. “You’ve done a remarkable job with her, you know.”

Stiles smiled and reached out to wrap an arm around her and give her a squeeze. "I've had help. I'm glad you guys have been able to help with her since I moved back."

“I haven’t minded in the slightest. Even if it was a bit odd to have a child running around my apartment those few weeks,” Lydia said, smiling.

Stiles laughed softly. "You're telling me. Becoming a parent is the biggest adjustment I've had to make in my whole life."

“You know how proud we all are of you, right?” Lydia was looking at him seriously. “And I’m so glad you decided to come back here. We all are.”

Stiles gave her a soft smile and kissed her temple as they walked. "Thank you."

By now, they were in eyeshot of the daycare, and they could hear children laughing and screaming. “So,” Lydia said, “how’d you like Eva’s teachers?”

"They seem nice," Stiles said, pushing his hand back into his pocket as they continued walking. "I've only really talked to Derek. He seems easy going."

“I was a little surprised to find out she had a male teacher. There aren’t that many in the field, from what I understand,” Lydia commented.

“Well his parents own the center, which is probably how he originally got into it, I’d assume,” Stiles said with a shrug. “But it seems like he enjoys it. I mean, it’s not like we’ve talked extensively about it.” Stiles glanced at the daycare and back to Lydia. “Actually, he lives in my building.”

“Really?” Lydia’s eyebrows rose. “That could be interesting.”

“I’ve only seen him a couple of times,” Stiles said with another shrug. “But he didn't notice me. Which, not really that unusual. You’ll understand when you see him.” Stiles chuckled.

“Color me intrigued,” Lydia said, slipping her arm through the crook of Stiles’ as they reached the front door and punched in the code.

Stiles walked into the daycare with Lydia and easily found the Wolf Room. “Well, this is Eva’s room,” he said and peeked into the window to see if he could spot her.

“Look,” Lydia whispered, pointing. Eva was playing at a table filled with water and what looked like shiny baubles. She was even laughing.

Stiles smiled as he watched her playing. “She looks like she’s enjoying herself.”

Erica was crouched down next to the kids, playing in the table too. She noticed the two of them lurking at the window and waved, before calling over her shoulder. Derek appeared from around a corner, two of the kids hanging onto his legs and being dragged, laughing.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the sight of kids being dragged by Derek’s legs. He also couldn't help but melting just a little, a warm sensation filling his chest before he turned to Lydia and said, “See what I mean.”

Lydia nodded. “I’m surprised you were able to talk in front of him,” she teased, ruffling his hair, then opening the door and striding in.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Lydia and sighed, then followed her into the room. He offered a smile to Derek and tried not to look like a giant loser because he liked to ogle Derek. “How’d she do?”

At the sound of Stiles’ voice, Eva looked up and immediately burst into tears, running to him and throwing her wet arms around his leg, soaking his pants.

“Well,” Derek said awkwardly. “Despite this demonstration, she actually did really well today.”

Stiles looked down at Eva sobbing into his pants and clinging to his leg. “Really?” he asked and picked her up and hugged her close. Stiles gave her a kiss and a little jiggle in hopes that she’d calm down.

She snuffled into his neck and hiccuped, her tiny hands squeezing the back of his shirt.

“This is a common dynamic,” Derek said, the kids still hanging off of his legs. “We always say that kids like to give the hardest time to the people they love the most.” He smiled a bit, then turned his gaze to Lydia. “You must be Eva’s mother. I’m Derek, the lead teacher in this class.” He held out his hand for Lydia to shake.

Stiles gave Eva another kiss and looked over at Lydia, raising his brows with a small smile. “This is Lydia,” Stiles said. “And sometimes it feels like she’s Eva’s mother.”

Derek’s face turned a violent shade of red and there was a sound suspiciously like a snort of laughter that came from Erica’s vicinity. “I am so sorry; I shouldn’t have presumed.”

“It happens a lot,” Stiles said. “But I wanted her to meet you guys because she’ll be dropping off and picking up when I can't.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Derek,” Lydia said, shaking his hand.

Erica stood up off the ground and came to stand next to Derek. “I’m Erica,” she said, shaking Lydia’s hand as well. “And don’t worry, I keep this one in line during the day.” She cuffed Derek on the back of the head as she said it, and Lydia let out a tiny laugh.

“Good to know,” Stiles said with a chuckle. He stroked a hand over Eva’s back as she calmed down and tried not to be awkward as he stood there. “Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, still blushing. “Have a good night, Stiles. Nice to meet you again, Lydia.”

“You too,” Stiles said and waved goodbye, then headed out with Lydia. Once they were walking down the street, Stiles glanced at Lydia. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said, but a tiny smile curled the corner of her mouth.

***

Several weeks after Eva started, Derek had avoided making an ass out of himself anymore in front of her father. It had taken a few days, but she had settled in and made a few fast friends, becoming a great addition to their classroom, despite her erratic schedule.

He actually ended up seeing a bit more of Lydia than Stiles, and he always had the feeling that she was simultaneously judging him and being amused by him, for reasons he’d rather not speculate about.

It was an early Saturday morning in October, and the weather had just started turning more brisk. Derek had left his apartment early to go for a run, intent on soaking up as much of the fall weather as he could before it became too cold for him to do his running around the neighborhood and the Preserve.

He’d just finished his normal eight miles and had circled back around towards his apartment building. A loud honk made Derek turn his head over his shoulder and before he turned back, he crashed right into someone, making them curse. Derek crashed to the ground and looked down to see Stiles flat on his back under him.

Stiles groaned and looked up at Derek, blinking and then focusing. “Derek?”

“Um. Yeah,” Derek said. “Did I hurt you?” He felt stuck in a weird fugue state as he realized he was still _lying on top of Stiles_ and scrambled to his feet. He held out his hand to pull Stiles up.

Stiles stared at Derek and then his hand, before taking it and pulling himself up. “I think I’m okay,” Stiles said and sighed. “Do you usually run into your neighbors on your way home like this?”

“You’re the first,” Derek said. He wondered what it was about this young man that made him constantly put his foot in his mouth. Today Stiles was dressed a little neater than his usual sweats when he brought Eva to the daycare, but he still looked extremely tired. “Can I make it up to you?”

Stiles raised a brow and grinned. “How are you going to make up knocking me on my ass?”

Derek felt himself chuckle. “Well, I could start with buying you a coffee? If that’s all right?” He felt butterflies in his stomach, but tamped down the feelings. He was good at that, and he didn’t need to start anything inappropriate with one of his parents.

Stiles hesitated and studied Derek. “Yeah, sure. Um. I just got off shift so I was going to go clean up and go pick up Eva from Lydia’s.”

“Oh. If this isn’t a good time…” Derek started.

Stiles drew in his bottom lip and teethed it. “I have Eva for the next two days and then I go back to work, so… I mean… I don't really have any alone time for coffee, if that’s what you’re wanting.”

“No, no,” Derek hurried to say, feeling more awkward than ever. He ran his hand through his sweat damp hair and grimaced a bit. “Actually, maybe I should get cleaned up too. If it’s not too weird for you, I could come with you to get Eva after we’re both more presentable.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, sure. If you don't mind taking my shitty Jeep,” Stiles said with a small smile.

“Not at all,” Derek said. “As long as you let me pay for the coffee.”

“Give me fifteen minutes. Um, you know which apartment is mine,” Stiles said and shifted awkwardly. “Is that enough time for you?”

“That’s plenty of time,” Derek assured him. “See you in a few.” He held the door open for Stiles and followed him in, before he hurried to his own apartment.

He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. But he couldn’t help but be interested in spending time with Stiles, getting to know him better. Marin would probably kill him. It wasn’t the most professional to develop a bit of a crush on one of the parents in his classroom. Definitely wasn’t professional to take them out for a coffee date.

If this was a coffee date. Derek didn’t even know if Stiles liked men!

He scrubbed a hand over his face and kicked his shoes off by the door, before stripping and dropping his clothes where they fell and starting up his shower. He’d have to hurry to make it back in time to meet Stiles.

~

Stiles took the quickest shower of his life and put on some jeans and a loose t-shirt. He glanced at his hair in the mirror, frowning at how shitty he looked. Stiles looked exhausted and had circles under his eyes, hair sticking up everywhere. He knew that he shouldn’t be thinking this was anything else other than coffee to make up for being knocked over. He didn't even know if Derek was interested in him _and_ he was Eva’s teacher. There was no way this would ever happen.

He sighed and shook his head, trying to push those thoughts out of his mind. Stiles had accepted that he was probably going to be single the rest of his life, but he'd come to terms that he was okay with that because he had Eva. Stiles grabbed his hoodie and went to throw himself on the couch and wait for Derek to show up.

A few minutes later there came a tentative knock on his door, revealing Derek looking a lot more put together. He was wearing dark jeans, a v-neck shirt that showed off dark chest hair, and a leather jacket. Derek had traded what were presumably contacts for the dark-rimmed glasses he normally wore at the daycare.

Stiles stood there staring at Derek, very openly ogling him before he caught himself. Derek was so fucking hot it was unfair. There was no way that he was single and no way that Stiles would have a chance even if he was. "Uh. I guess I'm under dressed for coffee."

A flush creeped its way up Derek’s neck, suffusing his cheeks with color. “You look fine,” Derek said. “I might have overdid it. I’m kind of a… homebody, I’d guess you’d say. I like to stay home with my family more than go out.”

"I don't really go out. Ever really. Unless it's to meet up with family or to do things with Eva. Other than that I'm at work." Stiles walked out of his apartment, briefly crowding Derek and turned around to close his door and lock it. "Speaking of. We should go get her."

“Did you want to pick up the coffee first on the way?” Derek asked. “I don’t know if you’re as familiar with the immediate area, but there’s a park not too far from here. We take the kids there on walks sometimes. Maybe we could bring Eva there.”

Stiles turned and smiled at Derek, not sure what to make of him. "It's been awhile since I've been here, but Beacon Hills can't be that different than when I grew up . This place never really changes." Stiles motioned to Derek as he started down the hall. "I went away to college, but otherwise I've been here all my life."

“Me too,” Derek said, smiling. “My family’s big, and we’ve always been close. Not many of us have felt much desire to go too far.”

Stiles walked down the stairs, trying not to ogle Derek the whole way. "It's just me and my dad," Stiles said. "And my friends." Stiles shrugged, trying not to think too hard about the events that lead up to that. "My mom passed away when I was a kid. I'm their only child."

“I’m sorry,” Derek said. He opened the lobby door and held it for Stiles. “I can’t imagine losing my family.”

"Just hope you never have to experience it," Stiles said with a sad smile and glanced Derek over again before walking through the door. He led Derek out to his Jeep. "But my best friend Scott... his mom was kind of always a second mom to me."

“That’s nice, that you can have that.” Derek opened the passenger door to the Jeep once Stiles unlocked it and climbed in.

Stiles hopped into the driver's seat and buckled up, then started up the car and headed for the coffee shop. "This isn't against any rules, is it?" Stiles asked, glancing over at Derek.

Derek snorted. “No, it’s not against any rules. As long as I follow confidentiality regulations, I’m good.” He turned and watched Stiles driving, staring a bit. “I’ve wanted to get to know you a little better, since I don’t see much of you.”

"Oh. Okay. Well what do you want to know?" Stiles asked as he drove. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and kept his eyes on the road.

“Just… about you. All we talk about at the daycare is Eva.” Derek shrugged a bit. “What do you like? Hobbies? That kind of thing.”

"Well... That's kind of our only interaction so I figured that's what we would talk about the most," Stiles said as he glanced over at Derek. He pulled into the coffee shop parking and killed the engine. "I like sleep," Stiles said with a small chuckle. "I used to play Lacrosse."

“Sleep is good,” Derek chuckled. “After spending my days with toddlers, I don’t have many problems crashing at the end of the night.” He opened the door and climbed out of the jeep. “I never played Lacrosse in high school, but I did play basketball.”

Stiles joined Derek in front of the Jeep. "Basketball, huh?" He smiled. "For some reason I didn't figure you to be a basketball player." Stiles opened the door to the coffee shop for Derek to walk in ahead of him.

“I can’t figure out if that’s a compliment or not,” Derek said, smiling.

Stiles snorted a laugh. "We'll just leave it ambiguous then." He walked in behind Derek, just so Stiles could check out his ass in those too tight jeans. Derek's ass was unfair.

At that moment, Derek turned back to say something else and caught Stiles staring. His eyebrows rose up nearly to his hairline, his mouth an ‘o’.

Stiles felt a flush creeping over his skin as he was caught, knowing it would leave his cheeks and neck blotchy with color. He averted his gaze and ran a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat. "So. Coffee."

Derek reached a hand out and caught Stiles’ wrist. “Coffee,” he agreed. “But I think we should talk about what just happened.”

A feeling of dread settled in Stiles' stomach. "I really need Eva to go to your daycare. Please don't kick her out because of this."

Derek shook his head. “There’s no way we’d kick Eva out for this. I just think we should talk.” He went to the counter and gave his order to the barista, then looked back at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles took a shuddering breath and looked at the barista. "Um. Coffee with two sugars and one cream." He felt like he wanted to vomit. Being caught checking out Eva's teacher was probably the worst thing that had happened to him today, given the day just started. Lydia was never going to let him live this one down.

“You want to grab a seat outside?” Derek asked, sipping at his drink. “It’s pretty nice out.”

Stiles took his coffee when it was handed over and nodded. He walked quietly outside and easily found a table. Once they were both seated, Stiles blurted, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

“Stiles,” Derek said, putting his hand on Stiles’ knee. “It’s okay, I’m not angry.” He opened his mouth, then closed it again, clearly searching for words. “It’s not just you,” he finally said.

Stiles glanced down at Derek's hand on his knee and back up at Derek. He felt a lump rise in his throat, his nerves becoming worse. "What do you mean?"

Derek looked down at his coffee, fiddling with the lid. “There’s something about you,” Derek said, voice soft. Then he looked up and met Stiles’ eyes. “I find you attractive too,” he said. “I don’t think Erica’s ever teased me this much before.” The corners of his lips tugged upwards in a smile. “I just… didn’t want to be inappropriate. I know your daughter better than I know you.”

"Well you see her more than you see me, so, that makes sense." Stiles drank some of his coffee and sighed. "So how do we go about not being inappropriate when we both find each other attractive? I really need this to work out for Eva at the daycare."

“I meant inappropriate in that I didn’t know if you were available, whether you found me attractive, or anything like that. I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable for you, considering you’re trusting me with your daughter.”

"Oh." Stiles drummed his fingers on the table and fiddled with his cup. "I'm, uh, single." He watched Derek quietly for a moment. "I assume you're single?" Stiles tried not to sound hopeful. He wasn't desperate or anything, but he was very physically attracted to Derek and from how he'd seen Derek with the kids and Eva at the daycare, it only made him want to throw Derek in his bed all the more.

Derek chuckled softly. “Yes, I’m single.” He took another sip of his coffee and watched Stiles for a moment. “So… what now?”

Stiles shifted in his seat, not sure what to do himself. "What's the daycare's policy for dating parents?"

“There isn’t one,” Derek said, shrugging. “Maybe my parents wouldn’t be the most thrilled, but it wouldn’t be the first time it's happened. As long as I don’t do anything that can come back on the center, or reflect badly on us, I think we’re fine.”

Stiles fingered the grain on the table and licked his lips. He glanced back up to Derek. "So do you want to go out sometime then?"

“I’d like that a lot,” Derek said, grinning. “You intrigue me, Stiles. And I want to know more.” His eyes darted down to Stiles’ lips, then back up again.

"I'm really not that exciting," Stiles said with a smile, his gaze mirroring Derek's. "But I'll try to answer any questions you have if you want to ask them."

“Should we get Eva first?” Derek asked. “Maybe hit up that park afterwards?”

Stiles glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. "Yeah. If we don't Lydia will probably be calling me soon."

“Okay then,” Derek said, standing up. He waited for Stiles and walked back to the Jeep, his hand on Stiles’ lower back.

A tingle traveled through Stiles at Derek's touch. It had been way too long since he'd been touched by anyone that was interested in him more than just a friend. He climbed into the Jeep and set his coffee aside. When they were both buckled in he started up the Jeep and headed over to Lydia's. "So. I'm not really good at this whole chatting thing."

“Me neither, to be honest.” Derek said, his hands in his lap. “It’s probably why I’m more comfortable around kids than other adults.”

"You seem to do really well with the kids at the daycare," Stiles said with a smile. "Um, do you have any kids of your own?"

“No,” Derek answered. “But I’ve been around them all my life. There were always younger cousins running around the house, not to mention all the time spent at the center.” He took a sip of his drink. “What about you? Did you always want kids?"

Stiles was quiet as he ran a hand through his hair at a stop light. "I think I did. It just happened a lot sooner than I would've planned it otherwise."

Derek pursed his lips and frowned. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I mean, I obviously know Eva’s not part of a nuclear family, but you don’t have to give me details if you don’t want to.”

Stiles shrugged and sighed. "I got her mother pregnant my senior year of college and she didn't want anything to do with Eva so she gave me full custody and bailed after she was born."

“I’m sorry,” Derek said. “That must have been difficult.” His hand hovered between them for a moment, then he patted Stiles’ hand, sitting on the gear shift.

Stiles glanced at Derek and offered a tiny smile. "It's okay... I just try not to talk about it. I mean I don't even know what I'm going to tell Eva when she starts asking about her mother when she's older. Thankfully she looks like me and Lydia's around so maybe she won't care to know."

“I doubt you’ll have to worry about that for a long time,” Derek said, giving Stiles hand a gentle squeeze.

"Probably not for another ten years," Stiles said as he pulled up in front of Lydia's building and punched in the gate code. "Remembering how I was when I was a teenager I'm sure she's going to be a hellion," Stiles added with a laugh.

“I can imagine,” Derek said, laughing as well. “She’s got quite the personality already.”

"And you get the tame version I'm sure," Stiles said, face alight with laughter. He drove in when the gate opened and parked in Lydia's designated parking. "Okay. Let's go get her."

~

Derek had waited in the car as Stiles went into Lydia’s to get Eva, feeling too awkward to intrude. After about 15 minutes, Stiles had reappeared, Eva perched on his hips as she jabbered excitedly. Stiles had opened the car door and Eva spotted Derek, squealing with glee.

After a short drive, they’d arrived at the park and unleashed her to expel some of her endless energy. The two of them stood together off to the side, watching her and talking quietly.

“She looks so much like you,” Derek commented, smiling as Eva went down a slide, a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you," Stiles said with a smile as they watched her work her way up to go down the slide again. Stiles pushed his hands into his pockets and walked over to a small bench that was still in eyesight of Eva and sat down. "So... Does this count as a date?"

“Depends,” Derek said, sitting down next to Stiles. “Do you want it to?” Part of himself was amazed at the ease of banter between the two of them. It wasn’t usual for him to be able to talk so easily with someone new.

Stiles moved his elbows to rest on his knees and rubbed his hands together as he watched Eva. "I think I'd like it to be," he said, looking over at Derek. "I mean, we probably won't be able to go on a lot of kid-free dates unless Lydia will be able to watch her. My dad works odd shifts like I do so he might not be able to watch her. But if you're okay with that then I am too."

“I’ll take whatever I can get with you,” Derek said truthfully. His stomach fluttered a bit as Stiles smiled.

Stiles nodded and licked his lips, watching Derek. "Okay then. Well I guess this is our first date." He looked back over to see Eva digging her hands into the playground sand and chuckled.

Derek laughed too. “Well, how do you think it’s going so far?”

"Well she's not screaming and crying so go us," Stiles said and smiled back at Derek. "So. Any other dire questions you need to know that may be deal breakers depending on the answer?"

"Let's just... see how it goes." Derek reached out and brushed his hand over Stiles, a feather light touch. He let his gaze travel over Stiles' boyish face, his pale skin, his moles, his hair that looked touchable and soft.

If he wasn't careful, this young man was going to make him fall hard and fast.

***

The next month passed with a sort of hectic ease that Stiles was used to. Him and Derek had gone on a handful of dates, all of them revolving around Eva and taking her to the park after Stiles got off shift or eating pizza and watching Disney movies in his apartment.

But tonight they were going to have to themselves thanks to Lydia being able to take Eva. Stiles looked at himself in the mirror and wasn't really sure what to do about how he looked. He thought he looked okay, but was in no way at the God status like Derek was. Stiles had on nice jeans and an Avengers t-shirt that matched the one Eva wore the first time she'd met Derek. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it look somewhat tame, even though it was determined to stick up every which way.

After about a minute, Stiles gave up on trying to make his hair look presentable and shrugged. Oh well. Derek knew what his hair looked like on a daily basis now since they’d run into each other more than once at the mailboxes just to talk whenever they got a chance. He turned his head towards the door when he heard a soft knock, then smiled and walked over to open it.

“Derek,” Stiles said, drinking up the image in front of him. “Oh, come in.” Stiles stepped aside to let Derek into his apartment, even though he was ready to leave already.

Derek walked in immediately, his face lit up with a smile. He had on his glasses again, along with a soft looking sweater, sleeves pushed up and jeans that were way too tight to be comfortable. “I like your shirt,” he said, smirking.

Stiles looked down at his shirt and grimaced. “I can change it if it doesn't match wherever we’re going,” he offered. Stiles looked Derek over and very obviously checked him out. “You look great.”

“I like it,” Derek said instantly. “It suits you. You like what you like and you’re unapologetic about it. That’s rare.” He reached out and let his hands rest gently at Stiles’ waist. “Come here,” he murmured, tugging Stiles close and rubbing their noses together.

Stiles grinned and easily molded himself to Derek’s body, his hands moving up Derek’s arms to squeeze his biceps. The last month they’d shared stolen kisses and touches, but between Eva they hadn't been able to do much more than that. “Hey there,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s lips, his body alight from Derek’s touch.

“Hey,” Derek whispered back, before he pressed closer and deepened their kissing, his arms strong around Stiles’ waist, hands pressing at the small of his back.

Stiles breathed Derek in as he kissed him back, first slow and deep, then desperate and hungry as he squeezed Derek’s biceps and held himself flush to Derek. The prospect of Derek wanting more, just like Stiles knew that he did himself, was enough to make Stiles needy for Derek’s touch.

“Stiles,” Derek said, nosing along his jaw line. “Maybe… we don’t have to go out?” He spoke tentatively, a small tension in the set of his body.

Stiles’ eyes were closed as he tilted his head to the side, giving Derek better access to his neck. He sighed and ran a hand over Derek’s shoulder to cup the back of his neck. “I’m okay with staying in,” Stiles said softly, turning his face to catch Derek’s mouth in another kiss. “I’m sure we can find plenty to do.”

Derek chuckled against Stiles’ mouth. “I’m sure we can,” he said back, eyes twinkling. He pulled back a fraction and laced his fingers with Stiles’, tugging him over to the couch. Derek sat down and patted the seat next to him, still smiling a little goofily.

Stiles snorted a small laugh and moved to sit down next to Derek on the couch. “And here I thought you were going to drag me off to my bedroom,” he teased, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “Does this mean we’re ordering in Chinese food?”

“Maybe later,” Derek grinned, before pulling Stiles onto his lap. He looked up into Stiles’ eyes, his fingers brushing along his cheek and jaw, taking everything in. “I almost don’t know what to do now that we’re alone.” He slid his hand behind the nape of Stiles’ neck and pulled him down for another kiss, pressing the lengths of their bodies together.

Stiles easily straddled Derek’s hips, arms moving to wrap around Derek’s neck as he kissed him. When they parted he was panting and rested his forehead against Derek’s. “It’s been a long time,” Stiles said quietly, a hand stroking over Derek’s chest and cupping and squeezing his perfect pec.. “A year, at least.”

“Too long,” Derek breathed, his hands ghosting down to cup Stiles’ hips. He tugged them closer and moaned at the friction already building between them.

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s again, rocking his hips against him. Stiles couldn't hide his hardening dick as he ground against Derek, nipping at his lower lip and then licking into his mouth to kiss him deeper. He fought against the nerves that were bubbling up inside of him because he wanted this, wanted Derek. “Um…” Stiles drew back with a curious look on his face. “I guess I should ask if you top or bottom.”

Derek’s mouth dropped open a bit, his glasses sliding down his nose. “Well,” he began, shifting under Stiles. “I’m versatile… but I haven’t been with too many people interested in topping me. They seem to think because I have a certain look I’m strictly a top.”

Stiles smiled and pushed Derek’s glasses up his nose with one finger and kissed him. “I can do both,” Stiles said honestly, even though he couldn't deny that he’d been hoping to get pinned to his bed and fucked into the mattress by Derek. “But I figured it was a good idea to ask before we get to the bedroom and end up not knowing what the hell we’re doing.” He chuckled and rocked his hips against Derek again, letting him feel his now fully hard dick. “But I was hoping to get to feel you inside of me tonight.”

“Fuck,” Derek groaned, then his eyes immediately went round and he glanced around frantically before laughing at himself. “I’m so used to having children around me, I panicked.”

Stiles laughed softly at that. “I completely understand.” He moved his hands down Derek’s chest until he reached the hem of Derek’s very sexy sweater and pushed his fingers under it. “But it’s just you and me tonight and we can be as loud as we want.”

“Oh god,” Derek mumbled, arching his back a bit, pushing into Stiles’ hands. “What are you doing to me?” Derek suddenly lurched upright, grabbing Stiles under his ass and hoisting him into his arms.

Stiles shrieked at feeling suddenly unbalanced as he flailed for a moment, then laughed as he wrapped both arms and legs around Derek. “That is so totally hot,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s lips as Derek held him up by his ass and walked them towards his bedroom. “Being dragged off to my bedroom to be fucked into my mattress by you.” Stiles groaned against Derek’s mouth, chuckling when Derek dumped him onto the bed. “God, you’re fucking sexy,” Stiles said as he sat up on the edge of the bed, then reached for Derek’s pants to unbutton and unzip them.

Derek watched as Stiles pulled his pants down, his cock springing free and well on its way to fully erect. He pulled his own shirt off and flung it to some corner of the bedroom, then just drunk up the sight of Stiles looking up at him. His cock twitched and filled a bit more, the foreskin starting to pull back from the head.

Stiles was sure he had a hungry, heated look on his face as he gripped Derek’s hips and stared at his gorgeous fucking cock. The sight of Derek’s uncut dick made Stiles’ mouth water and he groaned and nuzzled Derek’s hip as he moved his hand to trace his fingers along Derek’s hardening length. “Fuck you have a gorgeous cock.” He turned his face to mouth at the head of Derek’s dick, letting his tongue circle and tease his foreskin until he dipped his tongue inside.

“Holy shit,” Derek breathed, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. “God, your mouth,” he moaned, letting his head fall back in bliss.

Stiles moved his hand to grip Derek’s dick and gently pull back his foreskin to reveal the head. Stiles groaned as he covered it with his mouth and sucked, laving the bottom of it against his tongue. Stiles slowly inched down Derek’s cock, taking him fully into his mouth and enjoying how Derek made his mouth feel full and stretched. When the tip of Derek’s dick bumped the back of his throat, Stiles swallowed around him to take him in deep until his face was buried against Derek, taking in his musky scent.

“Ungh, Stiles, you keep that up and I’m going to come before I get inside you,” Derek said, his voice a bit desperate. He pulled gently at Stiles’ hair, lifting him off his dick. Stiles’ lips were swollen and slick and Derek dove in to kiss him hard. Maneuvering Stiles easily, he got the two of them onto the bed and nuzzled at Stiles’ stomach, pushing his shirt up to reveal the dark trail of hair leading into his jeans.

Stiles arched into Derek’s touch, hands moving into Derek’s hair as his legs fell open.“That’s what round two is for,” Stiles mumbled and pushed Derek gently down further towards his dick. “We have all night, remember?” Stiles’ voice was hoarse from having swallowed Derek’s cock down and he groaned softly at the thought of Derek coming down his throat.

“You’re a menace,” Derek growled, nipping at Stiles’ stomach. He quickly unbuttoned Stiles' pants and dragged both them and his underwear off, shimmying down to rub his cheek against the sensitive skin of Stiles’ inner thighs.

“You don't seem to mind,” Stiles said with a chuckle and shivered at the feeling of Derek’s beard rubbing against his thighs. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it somewhere in the room, moving one hand up to tease and pinch his own nipple. “God. Can't wait to feel you inside of me. Been thinking about it for weeks.” Stiles’ cock was hard and leaking precome against his abdomen, begging for Derek’s attention.                       

Derek nosed at Stiles’ balls, then lapped at them with his tongue, before sucking one into his mouth and holding it there for a moment. He used one hand to nudge Stiles’ thighs further apart and the other to stroke Stiles’ cock, squeezing it rhythmically.

Stiles groaned at the sensations assaulting him, relaxing into Derek's touch and giving over to him. He rubbed and plucked at his nipple, the sharp pleasure shooting straight to his dick as he tried to fuck into Derek's fist. "Mmm, fuck. When you're ready there's lube and condoms in the nightstand."

Derek let Stiles’ ball slip from his mouth, his hips working as he rutted into the mattress. “Can I…” he blushed a bit, then pushed on, “Can I eat you out first? Is that something you like?”

Stiles drew in his bottom lip and felt his skin flush to match Derek's, his cock giving a twitch at what Derek wanted to do to him. "Yeah, I mean, I like that." He leaned up on his elbow to draw Derek into a kiss. "How do you want me laid out for you?"

Derek’s eyes darkened, pupils wide with lust. “Turn over,” he said, voice rough.

Stiles kissed Derek wet and deep before he shifted on the bed and turned over, presenting himself to Derek with his chest down and ass up for his viewing pleasure.

Derek let out a pleased noise, his hands coming down to rest on the firm rounds of Stiles’ ass. He squeezed and spread them, letting them bounce back. Then he bent down and laid a gentle kiss on the swell of one butt cheek. “You look amazing like this,” Derek said. “All laid out for me to take apart.”

"All for you," Stiles said as he glanced over his shoulder at Derek and gave him a smile. He reached back with one hand, teasing his long, slender fingers over his hole for Derek. "Gonna be so tight for you when you slide right in later."

“I know you will,” Derek whispered, then bent down further and dragged his tongue from Stiles’ perineum all the way to his tail bone in one long swipe. Then he did it again and again, moaning deep in his throat.

Stiles groaned softly, burying his face against the bed, moving his hand that was teasing his hole down to his cock to squeeze and stroke himself. It had been so long since he’d been touched like this, especially long since he’d had someone in his bed that seemed to _want_ to take care of him and make it good for both of them. “Fuck, Derek,” Stiles whined, rocking his hips back to press his ass against Derek’s mouth.

Derek squeezed Stiles’ ass again, sucking and lapping at the rim of his hole, working his tongue into the tight pucker. He started to smoothly fuck it in and out, loosening the muscle.

Stiles was a bundle of noise beneath Derek's ministrations, his hole clenching down on Derek's tongue as it fucked into his wetting heat. His hand lazily stroked his cock as he whined and rocked his hips back against Derek's face. Each thrust of Derek's tongue into Stiles drove a need into him, to be filled and stretched on Derek's cock.

Derek lifted his face away from Stiles' ass with a filthy noise. "Where's your lube?" He panted, voice husky.

“Nightstand,” Stiles said and pointed. “Condoms too.”

Derek hummed an acknowledgement before dragging his tongue from the small of Stiles’ back to between his shoulder blades, then nipped at Stiles’ shoulder. Draping his body across Stiles, he reached for the nightstand and pulled out the small bottle of lube, along with the condoms. He dropped the unopened box on the bed next to Stiles’ head and popped the cap on the lube. All the while, he was rutting against the curve of Stiles’ ass with his erection, pre-come adding to the saliva running down Stiles’ balls, soaking him.

Stiles moaned and thrust back against Derek, grinding against him and the feel of his cock pressing in places that were just a tease. Stiles wanted, _needed_ , Derek inside of him. “God, fuck, hurry up. Wanna get you in me.” He reached a hand back to grip Derek’s dick and stroke it despite the awkward angle and rubbing the head against his hole to tease them both.

Derek groaned like he was dying, before sitting upright and squeezing lube onto his fingers. He rubbed the tip of his finger on Stiles’ hole and groaned again when Stiles just opened up for him, accepting his finger easily. “Fuck, you feel good. This is going to feel amazing,” Derek mumbled, stroking his finger in and out smoothly.

Stiles whined as Derek’s finger fucked into him, soon followed but a second and third finger. Stiles clenched around Derek’s fingers working him open, thrusting back against him to take them deeper in. When they curled against his prostate, Stiles keened and buried his face against his arms. “Derek,” he whimpered. “Fuck. Fuck. I’m ready.”

“Wait,” Derek murmured, withdrawing his fingers. “Let me see you.” He curled a hand around Stiles’ hip, helping him to turn over onto his back, sliding a pillow under his hips and making himself comfortable. “Hey,” Derek whispered again, settling himself between Stiles’ thighs. He stared into Stiles’ eyes, a small smile quirking up the corners of his mouth.

Stiles smiled, feeling a warmth spread through him. “Hey,” he replied and reached up to grip the back of Derek’s neck, pulling him down for a slow, thorough kiss. Stiles reached his other hand out and felt around for the box of condoms. When he found it he pulled it between then and released Derek to open them. “I haven't slept with anyone for like, a year,” he reminded Derek. “But we should, just in case.” Stiles pulled out a foil wrapper and tore it open carefully.

Derek’s breathing was ragged as Stiles gripped him carefully and rolled the condom on. “Tell me if you’re okay,” Derek panted. “Because I don’t know how much control I’ll have when I get inside you.” He bent down and placed a sucking kiss on Stiles’ neck, stroking himself with his lube slick hand and shuddering. Lining himself up with Stiles’ entrance, Derek pushed forward until the head of his cock eased past the ring of tight muscle, and he moaned deep in his throat.

Stiles tensed as Derek inched his way inside his body, then groaned as the burning stretched eased into a pleasure as he relaxed and welcomed Derek inside of him like it was where Derek belonged. Stiles wrapped his legs around the back of Derek’s thighs, pulling him closer to him and encouraging Derek to press into his body until he bottomed out. Stiles was panting, arms around Derek and face buried against his neck as Derek settled into him down to the root. “Fuck,” he breathed, turning to draw Derek into a kiss. “Feel so full with you inside of me.”

Derek kissed back, his tongue swiping along Stiles’ bottom lip, drawing it in for Derek to suck at and bite softly. At the same time, he drew his hips back and pushed back in at a leisurely pace, letting the pleasure build slowly between them. “God, Stiles,” he breathed into the hinge of Stiles’ jaw. “I knew you’d feel amazing.”

Stiles made a pleased sound and nosed along Derek’s jaw line, then placed a bite with blunt teeth against it. “Mmm, well, if we’re going to be exclusive I think we should get tested. Don't have to worry about condoms anymore, then,” Stiles sighed and rested his head back, closing his eyes at the feeling of Derek pushing back into his body and carving his way into Stiles’ soul.

Derek sighed and rubbed his nose against Stiles’ cheek. “I’m not planning on giving you up,” he said, punctuating his words with a deeper thrust. He ran his hand down Stiles’ arm and laced their fingers together, before bringing it up to the pillow and pressing their hands into it, holding tight.

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand, breathing deeply and moving his hips to meet Derek's thrusts. "Yeah?" Stiles panted. He liked the sound of that because Stiles had no intention of letting Derek escape if he had a say in it. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as he shifted his hips and felt Derek brush against his prostate.

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand in answer and kept up his pace, listening to the sounds Stiles was making. He started rubbing against Stiles’ prostate on every thrust, noises spilling from his own lips, his breathing getting heavy. “Can you come from this?” he asked, licking at the sweat on Stiles’ neck.

Stiles gave a desperate whine in response, nodding his head. "Yeah. Yeah. Fuck." He hiked his leg up higher on Derek's hip, small filthy sounds falling from his lips at every thrust into his body. "So close. Fuck me harder."

Letting go of Stiles’ hand, Derek reached down and hooked Stiles’ thigh up, into the bend of his elbow and pressed closer, getting even deeper. He started snapping his hips, forcing louder sounds out of the two of them. “I want to see it,” Derek panted, his eyes fixed on where Stiles’ cock was pressed between them, hard and leaking. “Come for me, Stiles.”

Stiles clutched at Derek, fingers digging into Derek's arms as he groaned with each fuck into him. He could feel his orgasm building low in his groin, just out of reach and Stiles gave a needy sound as he shifted just enough in Derek's arms. The next thrust hit firmly against his prostate and Stiles keened a loud, drawn out moan. "Oh fuck. Fuck. Derek," he panted and then tensed, hole squeezing tight around Derek's thrusting cock as his dick jerked and he came. Ropes of come covered Stiles abdomen, his hole fluttering and spasming around Derek. "Ohhhfuckfuckfuck! Don't stop!"

Derek whined as Stiles clutched around him, the both of them shining with exertion. He pistoned his hips, milking Stiles’ prostate with every thrust. Derek suddenly froze, then let out an explosive breath as his hips twitched and shook with the force of his own orgasm. He emptied himself into the condom, seemingly unable to keep himself from thrusting closer, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. “Fuck,” he whimpered, still shifting his hips.

Stiles panted and held onto Derek, giving pleased sounds with each movement of Derek's hips. "Mmm." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and kept his calves around the back of Derek's thighs to keep him from withdrawing yet, toes still curled in pleasure. "Know you have to pull out but I don't want you too."

“I’d stay in you all night if I could,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear. He kept himself propped to one side to keep from crushing Stiles, and just nosed his way around Stiles’ neck, dropping gentle kisses along the sweat-soaked skin.

"We have all night," Stiles reminded Derek with a grin, tracing fingers along Derek's back. He nudged at Derek until he turned for a kiss and Stiles lost himself in the warmth and taste of Derek for several minutes. "Should probably pull out so we can get rid of that condom." Stiles was going to insist on test results before their next all nighter so they wouldn't have to worry about them then.

Derek groaned a bit in protest, but reached down and gripped the base of his dick and pulled out slowly. He took off the condom and knotted it, tossing it into the waste basket by the nightstand. Then he promptly wrapped Stiles in his arms and pulled him close. "You're a mess," Derek noted, running his fingers through the come covering Stiles' stomach.

Stiles chuckled at that, trying to ignore the absence of Derek inside of him. "That doesn't tend to bother me," he said and leaned down to grab a stray shirt from the floor and then wiped himself and Derek clean. Stiles smiled and relaxed back into the bed, smoothing his fingers through Derek's hair. "You know, we're going to have to find a way to have more time like this together."

"We'll figure it out," Derek said, his eyes half shut as Stiles played with his hair. "Because I don't know how long I'll be able to go without this now." He slipped his arm around Stiles' waist and pulled them together, uncaring about the sweatiness of their bodies.

Stiles smiled and pressed kisses to Derek's chest and shoulder then nuzzled his neck. "If you're up late maybe you can come over after I put Eva down for bed and stay awhile. On weekends you can always stop by the fire house if you want to. I practically have my own room there."

"And we already live in the same building," Derek said, chuckling. "We've got this." He stroked his hand up and down Stiles' back, relaxing into the pillow.

"Yeah," Stiles said with a smile, scratching blunt nails gently against Derek's scalp. He gave Derek another kiss then nuzzled into his warmth. "We'll figure it out."

***

Derek smiled as Eva went trotting ahead of them into the next room, where there was a giant bubble machine blowing huge toddler-sized bubbles. He’d suggested the children’s museum to Stiles as an afternoon outing and Eva was in heaven, bouncing from room to room and babbling excitedly about everything she was seeing.

“You having fun?” Derek asked, reaching out to lace his fingers together with Stiles.

“Eva’s having fun,” Stiles said with a smile as he watched her being dominated by the bubbles her size. “It’s a cool place.” He gave Derek’s hand a squeeze of reassurance.

“We’ve brought the kids here on field trips before. I was hoping she’d like it.” They sat and watched Eva a few more minutes, as she and another boy started working together to pop bubbles. “Speaking of field trips, I have a favor to ask you.”

“Uh-oh. What is it?” Stiles asked with a chuckle.

“Do you remember me asking you to visit the daycare with your fire truck?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “Yeah. At some point during those first few meetings.”

“Well, I spoke to Marin about it and she thinks it’s a great idea.” Derek smiled shyly. “Do you think you could make it happen?”  
  
Eva came running over to the two of them and threw her arms around Stiles’ legs, hugging him tightly, before running back over to the bubbles, screaming happily.

Stiles was laughing and smiling after Eva’s retreating form. “Yeah, sure. When did you want us to come by?”

“We’d probably need a week or so of warning, at least,” Derek said, thinking. “But there’s no rush.” The two of them followed Eva into the next room, that had something that looked like large marble runs set up along the walls.

“I’ll ask when I go back in next shift and let you know. We could probably come out next week.”

Seized by a sudden impulse, Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles on the cheek. “Thank you,” he said, smiling.

Stiles turned to grin at Derek and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I still think I should give you a personal tour of the firehouse.”

Derek felt himself flushing a bit. "How can you say something so innocuous and still make me think inappropriate thoughts?" He nuzzled a bit into Stiles' neck, slipping his arm from Stiles' hand and moving it around his waist instead.

“Maybe that’s the point,” Stiles teased and leaned against Derek. “It’s all about being a stealthy parent.”

Derek groaned "You're nothing but trouble," he said. Despite his words, Derek felt light with happiness. Every minute he could spend with Stiles and Eva, he was. Their little family had wormed their way firmly into his life.

Stiles snorted a laugh at that and then gently elbowed Derek. “She’s on the move. Onto the next room!”

Derek surreptitiously pinched Stiles' butt and laughed at his outraged yelp. He followed Stiles after Eva, eager to see where the rest of the afternoon would take them.

***

Stiles headed into the common room to see what was for breakfast, pleased to see that Isaac had made them eggs, sausage and bacon. “I’m starving,” Stiles said, just as his stomach growled. “Good thing at least one of us knows how to cook a basic meal,” he added with a chuckle.

“I’ve banned Scott from the kitchen,” Isaac said with a smirk. “It was too much irony to take, the thought of a firefighter burning down the firehouse trying to make dinner.”

“Hey!” Scott squawked, his mouth full of food.

Allison smacked Isaac upside the head as she grabbed a plate to fill with food. “Scott likes to make sure that we have plenty of practice to keep us on our toes.”  
  
Stiles laughed at the three of them and shook his head. “Well hopefully he won't burn down Eva’s preschool when we go visit them next week.”

“Perish the thought,” Isaac muttered, but he was smiling kindly.

“I’m excited to finally meet Derek,” Scott said. “You talk about him so much.”

“Well, you’ll get to meet him soon enough,” Stiles said with a grin and moved to sit down at the table next to Scott. “No one scare him away, please. I’d like this to work out.”

“Oh please,” Isaac said. “We’re probably the least scary people on the planet.”

“Unless he hurts you,” Scott said. “Then all bets are off.” He punctuated his sentence by jabbing his fork into a sausage and raising an eyebrow.

“What’re you gonna do? Burn his house down while trying to make him dinner?” Stiles snorted a laugh and elbowed Scott playfully. “No, but seriously. I really like him so… everyone try not to be too vulgar.”

Allison almost choked on her toast as she laughed. “We’ll refrain from telling him about any sexy times at the firehouse or making any of those crude suggestions.”

Isaac took a sip of orange juice and nodded. “Yeah, we won’t tell him about how there was more than enough room for the three of us inside the-”

Scott abruptly started hacking and Isaac laughed, banging their shoulders together.

Stiles groaned and buried his face in a hand. “What am I going to do with the three of you. This is totally going to fail. You’re all bad friends.”

“There’s always more room,” Allison suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“No, there’s not!” Scott said vehemently. “I can barely handle the two of you as it is.” He shook his head. “And no offense, I love you Stiles, but… _blech.”_

“None taken. My reaction is exactly the same to you, buddy.” He snorted and shook his head. “Now these two on the other hand…”

Isaac waggled his eyebrows suggestively, while Scott kept making gagging noises.

Just as Allison was in the middle of making a suggestion that they all disappear into Stiles’ office, the buzzer sounded and their truck number was announced. “So much for breakfast,” Stiles said, standing up. “Time to get to work!”

***

The sun shone brightly onto the playground. Derek made a slow circuit of the fenced in area, mentally counting the children every few minutes. He smiled as he thought of Stiles' upcoming visit. Eva had been absolutely beside herself during their morning circle time, thrilled to bits that her daddy was coming to visit the day care.

Kira, one of the other teachers, had sidled her way next to Derek. "Excited?" She asked, grinning.

Derek blushed. "One of these days, I'll figure out how to keep everything off my face."

"Today is not that day," Kira replied, snorting. She inclined her head to where Erica, Cora and Malia were clustered, pushing the kids on swings. Erica wiggled her fingers at Derek and winked. Cora and Malia both smirked, looking more than a little evil.

He had one of those moments where he questioned his life choices in working with family.

After a few minutes, the children began to scream excitedly and Derek turned to see a large fire engine, pulling to a stop alongside the playground, on the street.

Derek opened the latch on the gate in the fence, helping to herd the children along the outside of it. Most of them were gaping openly, while a few were grinning and pointing.

Once the truck stopped, Stiles and a few firefighters exited the truck.

"Look at all these cuties! I'm firefighter Allison!" she said, taking off her hat and putting it on one of the older children's head. "How are all of you doing today?"

"Good," the kids chorused. The ones that still weren't staring, anyway.

Stiles exited the truck with a grin on his face and gave Derek a wink.

"Daddy!" Eva squealed, waving her arms like crazy.

Derek's mouth had gone dry. Stiles was wearing a tight navy t-shirt that showed of every lean muscle he had. Even more obscene was the fact that his nipples were clearly visible. Derek wanted nothing more than to descend on stiles right there and suck at them until his t-shirt was wet and dripping.

 _I'm going to hell_ , Derek thought. Erica was grinning at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Stiles laughed and picked up Eva as she squealed. “You wanna try on daddy’s hat?” he asked her as two younger guys started showing the other children the truck. Stiles took off his hat when Eva nodded so hard her head might fall off and he placed the overly large helmet onto her head.

Derek went abruptly from thinking crude thoughts to his heart swelling with affection. "That looks pretty good on you, Eva," he said, giving her a tickle in the side.

Stiles smiled at Derek as Eva giggled. Stiles glanced over his shoulder. "I guess it's about time you met the rest of my friends. That's Allison, Isaac and Scott."

"Scott's the one you grew up with, right?" Derek asked. He recognized the dark haired young man from photos in Stiles' apartment.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "We've known each other since we were three." Stiles jiggled Eva and she giggled again as she held onto Stiles' helmet.

By now, the kids were getting eager to crawl all over the truck and Derek and the rest of the teachers had to devote all their energies to keeping track of them. Stiles and the others continued to answer questions, let the kids check out the equipment and generally be awesome with the kids.

"This was a great idea," Erica told Derek. "Make sure to thank your boyfriend later."

"I will," Derek said, grinning at Stiles as he helped a little boy sit in the front seat of the truck.

After Isaac and Allison talked about the truck and showed the kids the tools, Scott talked about fire safety and then they started packing up the truck as the kids were herded back into the daycare.

Stiles carried Eva back over to Derek and grinned at him. "Thanks for letting us come out. I think the kids enjoyed it."

"I'm sure it's all we'll hear about for a week," Derek said, chuckling. He bit his lip and then leaned forward and gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips. Immediately there was a wolf whistle from somebody, but Derek didn't bother to look. "Thanks, Stiles. I'll see you later." Stiles handed Eva over and Derek perched her on his hip.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Stiles waved and then got into the truck when Isaac honked at him.

"Wave bye to daddy!" Derek said and Eva flapped her hands as they both watched the truck drive off.

***

Stiles tapped his pen on his desk as he looked over a case report for a fire, frowning as he read over the notes. He was beyond ready for this shift to be over so he could go home and take a hot shower, crawl into bed and pass out. He cracked his neck and sighed, tossing his pen down onto the file.

He looked up when he heard a tap on his door and smiled when he saw that it was Derek. Stiles stood up and opened the door to his office to let him in. “Hey,” he said softly and stepped aside to let Derek in. Stiles closed the door behind him. “What do I owe this surprise visit to?” he asked, leaning in to give Derek a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I was just sitting at home... thinking about you," Derek said, his arms moving easily around Stiles' trim waist. "And before I knew it, I was on my way here. Is that alright?"

“Yeah. Of course,” Stiles said, running his hands along Derek’s arms. “I can fix us up something to eat if you want.” Stiles couldn't deny that he’d missed Derek. The last several days their schedules had been more hectic than usual, especially with the arson case Stiles had been working on.

"I'm not really that hungry," Derek hedged. His face was a bit more flushed than usual.

“Okay,” Stiles said and squeezed Derek’s biceps. “Well unless we get a call, I don't really have much to do right now so I’m all yours.”

Derek smiled a bit. "And I'm yours." He slid one of his hands up to the nape of Stiles' neck and pulled him in for a kiss, deep and long.

When they parted, Stiles could feel that he was flushed and knew his skin would be blotchy. He licked his lips and studied Derek, then glanced over Derek’s shoulder. He didn't see anyone napping outside his office in the bunks, but he reached over anyway to pull the blinds closed for privacy and reached behind Derek to lock the door. Stiles grinned and leaned in to give Derek another kiss, pulling him flush against him.

Once the blinds were down, Derek's kisses immediately turned more fierce and desperate. "You've been driving me crazy," Derek groaned against Stiles' lips.

“Sorry,” Stiles breathed between kisses. “I wish I haven't been so busy. Maybe you can stay over the next couple of days once I get off shift?”

Derek nodded frantically before burying his face in Stiles' neck, sucking and biting at the skin. "You're all I can think about," he murmured. "After that day, when I first saw you in your uniform..."

Stiles grinned as the memory was brought to mind. “You like my uniform, huh?” he asked, moving his fingers under Derek’s shirt to stroke over warm skin as he nuzzled against his shoulder, keeping Derek’s larger frame flush to his body as he held him. “You know, I have my dress blues at home,” he teased.

Derek groaned again. "You've ruined me." He pressed forward with his hips, his hard on very obvious in his pants. "I want you." He grasped one of Stiles' hands by the wrist, guiding it to his ass.

Stiles squeezed Derek’s ass and ground his hips against him, trying to give Derek the friction he needed. “I don't have any condoms at the station,” Stiles said, chewing his lip. “Um, I guess I could go see if someone has any.”

"Actually," Derek whispered. "I got my test results back today. We already know you're negative so we don't need them. If you don't want to." Derek held onto Stiles' hand, pulling it up a bit and sliding it inside the back of his jeans. "I want to feel you. Bare."

Stiles was sure his face was a mixture of surprise and arousal as his lips formed an ‘oh’. He flexed his hand, squeezing Derek’s naked asscheek as his breathing got shallower and he ground his hips against Derek’s. The thought shot straight to Stiles’ dick and he hardened in a rush. He cupped his free hand around the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him into a needy kiss as his words failed him.

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles, breathing heavily. "I, um..." He licked his lips. "I got myself ready. I was at home, thinking about you and I got carried away. We don't have to if you don't want to..."

“I want to,” Stiles assured Derek without hesitation. “God, I want to.” He kissed over Derek’s face, to his cheeks and jawline and across his neck. The hand in Derek’s jeans moved to press between his cheeks and Stiles was surprised to feel a smooth plug instead of the wet, open hole he was expecting. Stiles groaned into Derek’s neck and gave his hips a thrust against him. “God, you’re wearing -”

"My fingers weren't enough," Derek panted. "I needed more." His hole clenched around the butt plug and he moaned.

Stiles pressed his fingers to the base of the plug and rocked it inside of Derek as he ground his hips against him, letting Derek feel how hard he was already. “I’ll give you more,” he breathed. “God, I can't wait to get inside of you.” Stiles kissed Derek again, squeezing his ass. He withdrew his hand from Derek’s jeans so he could sit back in his chair again and move his fingers to work open the button and fly. “Bet you feel so damn good. Just as good as you taste.” When Derek’s cock was released, Stiles wasted no time in dipping forward and taking him fully into his mouth to swallow him down.

"Shit," Derek said, the breath punched out of him. The muscles in his thighs were shaking, his hands coming to rest on Stiles' head. "God, your mouth."

Stiles took Derek down to the root, his hands moving around to Derek's ass to squeeze him and pull his hips close until Stiles could feel the tip of his dick against the back of his throat. The stretch had Stiles' own dick leaking with need, his throat clenching and working around Derek as he swallowed and breathed. Stiles eased off carefully until Derek was against his tongue again. He gave a handful of quick bobs before drawing off completely, gripping Derek's dick as it slipped from his mouth and stroked him. "Fuck. I need to get inside of you. Where do you want -"

Derek's fingers threaded through Stiles' hair, tugging gently. "I don't even know," he panted. "You're sucking my brain out through my dick."

Stiles grinned and closed his mouth over the head of Derek's dick and suckled, laving it with his tongue. He pulled back to reach up and tug Derek down for a kiss. "Chair or bed?"

Derek eyed the chair, his gaze a bit unfocused. "Ugh, bed probably. I don't want the chair to collapse under us."

Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek again. "I can always get a new chair if you want to give it a try," he said, giving Derek's cock a lazy stroke.

Derek's hips twitched and he moaned, his forehead resting against Stiles'. "I just... I need you now."

Stiles released Derek's dick and pushed his jeans down to his ankles for Derek to step out of. Stiles shoved his own pants and underwear down his thighs. "Get the lube from the drawer behind you."

Derek swiveled his head, his breath still coming in pants. He reached for the drawers and opened one, pulling out the bottle of lube. His back turned gave Stiles a view of his ass, the flared end of the butt plug visible, the shine of lube there on his skin.

Stiles groaned at the sight of the plug, reaching out and stroking over the it. "Fuck, that's hot." Stiles leaned over to place a kiss and a gentle bite on one of Derek's asscheeks as he fingered the plug. "Need to get this out of you so I can get in you." He gently pulled the plug until it started to slide out of Derek and then fucked it back into him, watching Derek's hole greedily swallow it up again.  

Derek whimpered, his ass clenching tight around the plug. "You're a tease," he breathed, shoving his ass backwards.

Stiles palmed one of Derek's cheeks with his free hand, slowly drawing the plug out of his wet hole. Stiles groaned as Derek's ass clenched on nothing. He placed the plug on his desk and reached his fingers back to stroke them over Derek's entrance, then pressed a finger in to watch Derek's body open up for him. "Fuck. Gimme the lube."

Derek's hands were braced on the desk, gripping the edge until his knuckles turned white. The lube stuck out from between his fingers, which he relaxed so he could hand the tube to Stiles. "Give me more," he groaned. "Please."

Stiles released Derek to take the tube and open it, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed the lube between his fingers to warm it before pressing three into Derek. Derek's entrance opened right up and sucked him in. Stiles could feel his dick jerk at the sight of Derek open and needy in front of him. "You're so fucking gorgeous," Stiles said, curling his fingers and pressing them against Derek's prostate.

"Jesus," Derek bit out. "Feels good," he elaborated, his hips shifting restlessly. He groaned loudly when Stiles massaged his prostate, his dick leaking pre-come.

Stiles fucked his fingers into Derek a handful of times to lube him up then swatted his ass playfully as he withdrew them to slick himself up. "C'mere," Stiles said, reaching for Derek to turn him around. "Need to get in you."

Derek turned around and looked at Stiles, before pushing him down until he was seated on the chair. Derek's face was flushed, and he already looked fucked out, his pupils wide and mouth slack. He leaned forward and put his fingers to Stiles' lips. "Don't move," he murmured, using his other hand to grasp Stiles' cock at the base. Derek straddled his lap and lowered himself, until the tip of Stiles' cock was pressing against his entrance.

Stiles groaned as he breached Derek and tight, wet heat wrapped around his cock. "Fuck," he panted, fighting to keep still as Derek lowered down inch by inch. Stiles' hands moved to Derek's hips, digging his fingers into the firm muscles there. When Derek settled into his lap, Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the chair, raising his hips to press against Derek's weight as if he could get further into him. "God, you feel amazing." Sliding into Derek felt like coming home to Stiles.

Derek huffed out a breathless laugh. "So do you." He laced his fingers behind Stiles' neck and drew him into a kiss as he started rolling his hips.

Stiles groaned softly against Derek's lips, leaning up and wrapping one arm around him. Stiles buried his face against Derek's neck, his other hand moving to run over Derek's ass and hold him closer. Derek's weight on top of him grounded him, the feeling of being buried deep inside of Derek sending Stiles spinning. A warmth spread in Stiles' chest as he licked and sucked a dark mark low on Derek's neck.

"Knew you'd feel amazing inside me," Derek whispered. "Better than I imagined." He clenched hard around Stiles, making both of them moan. Speeding up the motion of his hips, he nuzzled at Stiles' neck and ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and biting it gently.

A shiver spread through Stiles and his toes curled in his shoes as he gave a thrust up against Derek, even if he only had enough room to rock against him. "Gonna fill you up," Stiles breathed against Derek's neck, kissing up his jawline and onto his lips. "You're gonna be so full of my come when we're done it's going to be leaking from you and then I'll plug you back up and send you home to wait for me to fuck you again when I get off shift."

Derek groaned, bracing his hands on stiles' shoulders. He started lifting himself further off Stiles' cock and sliding down harder, forcing breathless moans and grunts from his own lips. "Fill me up," he panted. "Leave me dripping."

Stiles settled back in the chair and moved his hands to grip Derek's hips. Needy, animalistic sounds left Stiles' lips as he found Derek's rhythm and snapped his hips up, fucking in tandem with Derek sinking onto his dick.  

Derek cried out at every thrust, Stiles' aim evidently good. His cock was an angry red, the exposed head shiny as it steadily leaked. The muscles in his thighs and stomach quaked as he rode Stiles harder and harder, any gentleness gone, pure want and need in its place.

Stiles panted and clutched Derek's hips until his knuckles were white, yanking Derek onto his cock down to the root. "Oh, God. Fuck. I'm gonna come." When Derek slammed down onto his dick, Stiles heard the chair snap and then felt it tilt back and to the side. He flailed as it tumbled over, sending them over. Derek cursed as his knees slammed into the ground, Stiles' cock slipping out of his ass. They lay there in a heap for a moment, stunned.

Stiles burst out laughing and couldn't stop as he looked over at Derek. He reached out to pull Derek into a kiss. "I can buy a new chair. Are you okay?"

"Nothing really hurt but my pride," Derek said, chuckling. He returned Stiles' kiss, smiling into it.

Stiles kicked off his pants and underwear and stripped off his shirt. "Mmm, well, I think I can mend your pride," Stiles teased as he kissed Derek again, pulling him closer.

After a moment, their kiss turned more heated, Derek running his hands over Stiles' naked skin and rutting into the groove of his hip. "Let me," he murmured, shoving the remnants of broken chair away from them. Derek maneuvered Stiles until he was flat on his back, then threw a leg over and straddled him again. "Now where were we?" He grinned and rubbed his nose against Stiles'.

Stiles smiled and nipped at Derek's lips as he reached down and gripped the base of his own cock and pressed it against Derek's entrance. "I was about to fill you up until you're nice and wet and dripping."

"Let's get back to that, then," Derek said, before he sunk down until Stiles was fully sheathed. He pressed his hands to Stiles' chest and started riding him again in earnest, his teeth catching his bottom lip.

Stiles watched Derek rise and fall above him, his breath coming fast at the feel of Derek squeezing his cock tight. Stiles gave a needy, whorish sound as he placed his feet flat on the ground and gripped Derek's ass, spreading him and fucking up hard into him.

"Fuck!" Derek cried, throwing his head back and exposing the long line of his neck. His fingers dug into Stiles' chest, thumbing at his nipples. Derek's cock was bouncing with every thrust, now looking painfully hard. "So close, Stiles," he whimpered, sweat running down his chest, catching in the coarse hairs.

Stiles moaned, the sensation of his orgasm building deep inside of him. "I'm gonna come. Derek. Fuck!" Stiles' hips stuttered as he came, fucking hard up into Derek until his dick stopped jerking. "Jesus-fucking-Christ. Come for me Derek. Wanna feel you come."

Derek's head tilted back up and he looked down at Stiles, gaze frantic. As Stiles continued to twitch inside him, he grabbed his own cock and stroked it once, before he came messily all over Stiles' chest. He let go of himself and planted his hands back on Stiles' chest, continuing to fuck himself up and down, whines falling from his lips.

Stiles whimpered and rocked his hips up against Derek. "That's it," he panted. "Just like that. So fucking gorgeous." He smeared his fingers in Derek's come on his chest and sucked them clean, then pulled Derek down into a kiss. Stiles groaned into Derek's mouth, the fingers from his other hand reaching around to feel where him and Derek were joined.

Derek breathed into Stiles' mouth, rubbing their lips together. "Thank you," he said. "That was perfect." He arched his back and let out a satisfied groan, before dropping his face back into the crease of Stiles' neck, rubbing his beard along the sweaty skin.

Stiles smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Derek's back, enjoying his weight and warmth. "You're perfect," Stiles said, kissing Derek's shoulder as he held him. There was a contentment settling into Stiles' bones that he hadn't felt before.

Derek turned his head to the side, cushioning it on stiles' shoulder. His gaze was soft as he looked at Stiles. "Thanks for the compliment."

Stiles kissed Derek again softly as he stroked his back, the fingers of his other hand rubbing against the stretched rim of Derek's hole. "Should get your plug back inside of you."

Derek shuddered in stiles' arms. "How long do you want me to wear it?" His voice was husky with desire.

"How long do you think you can? I get off shift at eight a.m. I can call Lydia and ask her to keep Eva for a couple more hours so I can come over and get you. Then we can go pick her up." Stiles ran the fingers of his clean hand through Derek's hair, scratching his scalp gently.

Derek hummed deep in his throat, pressing his head into Stiles' hand like a large cat. "I can wear it a few hours at least, keep myself full of you."

Stiles placed a teasing bite against Derek's neck. "I like the sound of that. And I'll give you more in the morning." Stiles placed another gentle bite against Derek's shoulder. "And tonight you can fuck me and fill me up with your come."

Derek laughed into Stiles' shoulder. "You're going to kill me. Death by sex."

"Sounds like a pretty good death to me." Stiles gave Derek a playful swat on the ass.

"You're ridiculous," Derek huffed, an indulgent smile on his face.

Stiles gave Derek another swat and chuckled. "I think you like being spanked," he teased, reluctantly reaching down to grip his softening dick, sliding out of Derek.

"Hmmmm," Derek moaned a bit as Stiles pulled out. "I like it when you're doing it."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Stiles moved to sit up, one arm wrapped around Derek as the other reached for the plug on his desk. Stiles managed to get the plug and kissed Derek, moving to slide it inside of Derek until his body drew it in. Stiles groaned, remembering how that had felt around his cock.

Derek hummed in satisfaction, then rubbed his fingers against the plug. They came away shining with Stiles' come. He popped his fingers into his mouth and sucked to clean them off, then pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips, sharing their taste. "We should do this again," he said, smiling.

Stiles grinned and chuckled. "I'll get a sturdier chair for next time. Or we can just use the bed." Stiles curled his hand around the back of Derek's neck and drew him in for a languid kiss. A horn sounded and a voice started speaking. Stiles groaned in frustration then tilted his head back and listened. He gave Derek a quick kiss and started to help him up. "Gotta go to work."

Derek stood, shifting a bit from side to side. "Call me later?" He asked, cupping Stiles' chin in his hands.

"Most definitely," Stiles said and gave him another quick kiss before yanking his pants and shirt on, then shoved his feet into his boots. "I'll call you in a couple of hours." Stiles carefully scooted to the door. "Stay as long as you want."

Derek bent down and picked up his pants, his gaze roving over Stiles' body. "Sure thing."

Stiles gripped Derek and gave him one more kiss, unable to leave until he heard the horn honking from the garage and Allison yelling for him through the intercom "Okay, okay. I gotta go!" Stiles closed the door to his office and ran out to the garage where his crew was whistling and catcalling him. Stiles shook his head and climbed into the cab, Scott laughing as they drove off.

***

"Let it goooooo, let it goooooo!" Eva was singing off key on the top of her lungs as the credits to "Frozen" rolled on screen. She had a blanket tied around her neck to make a train like Elsa's, as she twirled in circles in the living room.

"Sick of this song yet?" Derek asked, shaking with laughter. He and Stiles were curled up together on the couch. It was Friday night and over the past few months, they'd started a routine of Derek coming over every week to cook them dinner, since Stiles was exhausted after coming off his shift.

Stiles chuckled and smiled as he watched Eva. "I sure am, but she loves it so I love it too."

"You're a good father," Derek said, rubbing his fingers along Stiles' hairline, smiling when he shivered.

"You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that." Stiles leaned in to give Derek a peck and looked over at Eva when the music stopped. "We should get you ready for bed sweetheart."

"Can Derek? I want Derek!" Eva squealed, jumping up and down.

Derek's stomach swooped and he looked to Stiles, worried about his reaction.

Stiles glanced at Derek and smiled, then looked back to Eva. "Okay pumpkin. If Derek wants to. You want me to help you change into your jammies?"

"Batman jammies!" Eva yelled, running down the hall and disappearing into her bedroom.

Derek snorted with laughter. "Your child," he said, poking Stiles in the side.

"Absolutely," Stiles said with a chuckle. He followed after Eva and found her hopelessly tangled in her jammies. He made quick of work of extricating her and getting her dressed.

Derek watched them over the back of the couch as Stiles talked softly to his daughter and she answered, giggling. When Stiles looked his way, Derek couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"You ready to tuck her in?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Yes," Derek said, standing up and walking around the couch. Eva ran at him and leaped, Derek snatching her out of the air as she shrieked with glee. "Let's go, pumpkin." Stiles laughed softly as Eva clung to Derek like a monkey and followed them back to Eva's room.

Derek cradled Eva close, giving her a hug, then lowering her into her toddler bed. She bounced up and down and laughed when he gave her a tickle in the armpit. “Do you want me to read you a book, baby?” he asked.

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Eva yelled, pointing. “Goodnight Moon!” Derek retrieved the large board book and sat down on Eva’s bed. She cuddled into his side as he read about the little rabbit saying goodnight to everything in his bedroom. Her tiny brow was furrowed as she studied the pictures, and he could see her mouthing the words with him.

His heart swelled with affection at the easy closeness and he was reminded why he loved working with children. There was no guile, no falseness. They shared their emotions easily, and had an infectious enthusiasm for life.

Derek looked up and saw Stiles leaning against the door frame, watching them with a soft smile on his face. Derek smiled as he kept reading, until the last page. “Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere.” He had dropped his voice down to a near whisper, as Eva started to slump against him. Derek maneuvered her gently until she was lying down, drawing the covers up over her and smoothing her hair. “Goodnight, Eva,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

When Derek tip toed out of the room, Stiles quietly closed Eva's door behind them. He looked at Derek, contentment evident on his face. He cupped Derek's hand and tugged him away from Eva's door and towards his own bedroom before he said anything. "You're staying, right?" He asked softly.

“Forever, if you’ll have me,” Derek said before he could stop himself. He felt the blood rushing to his face and he dropped his gaze. He didn’t want to force himself into this family, but he couldn’t help himself. He loved them. He loved them both.

Stiles reached out and cupped Derek's face, tilting his chin up until he could meet Derek's gaze. The look in Stiles' eyes mirrored Derek's and he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Derek's lips. The fingers of Stiles' other hand gripped Derek's shirt and pulled him closer, flush to his body.

Derek let out a breath, relief coursing through him at seeing nothing but acceptance in Stiles’ eyes. He circled Stiles’ waist with his arms, relishing the feel of him, so solid and real and _his._ “What did I do to deserve you?” Derek murmured, kissing Stiles again.

Stiles brushed his thumb over Derek's cheek and smiled as if a memory came to him. "You love my daughter." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him again. "And you're pretty cute too," he teased and laughed softly.

Derek snorted to himself, before he raises his head and looked into Stiles’ eyes. His gut was wound tight, but he couldn’t stop himself anymore. “It’s… not just your daughter that I love, you know.”

Stiles was quiet as he searched Derek's face, flushing in blotchy patches across his neck and face. His breath came shallower and his eyes dropped briefly to Derek's lips before returning to his gaze. "Tell me," he whispered. "I need to hear you say it."

Derek tried to pour everything he was feeling into his eyes and his voice. “I love you.”

Stiles kissed Derek deeply. After a moment he drew back just enough to whisper, "I love you too," against Derek's lips.

"Really?" Derek whispered, his heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Really," Stiles said without hesitation. "I do." He searched Derek's eyes as if he were looking for something to tell him this was real and not a dream.

Derek felt a breathless laugh bubbling out of his throat and he spun Stiles around by the hold on his waist. Holding Stiles up, Derek kissed him, feeling happier than he could ever remember.

Stiles laughed with Derek and cupped his face, unable to stop kissing him. "Move in with us."

"What?" Derek asked, flabbergasted. "You'd let me?" He was still holding Stiles off the ground and could hear their heartbeats pounding in tandem.

Stiles was staring at Derek, looking nervous, like he might've said the wrong thing. "Only if you want to," he said with reassurance in his tone. "I mean, I know you have a lease."

"Stiles," Derek said, putting his fingers against Stiles' lips. "There's nothing I'd like more. We can figure out the details later, but..." He shook his head. "I can't imagine my life without you and Eva in it every day."

"You won't have to," Stiles said with another kiss, deeper and wetter than before.

Derek let himself be wrapped up in Stiles, everything narrowing down to the feelings and emotions he had for this man whose tiny family had wormed its way so easily into his life. They both laughed a little giddily, before Derek scooped Stiles into his arms and carried him to the bedroom, still laughing.

***

Stiles sipped his coffee as he walked up to Lydia’s apartment door and fished out his keys to let himself in. He felt his usual exhaustion after his twenty-four hour shifts, but it was laced with a happiness as he quietly let himself in and closed the door behind him. Stiles stripped out of his jacket and kicked his boots off, stretching his neck and setting his coffee on the counter. When he reached the first room, he peeked in to see Eva fast asleep and smiled. Stiles closed the door and walked to the next door, slipping in quietly and moving to the bed. He didn't hesitate to crawl in with a yawn and lay down on his stomach next to Lydia. “You awake?” he asked.

“No,” came the muffled reply. The mound of blankets shifted and Lydia’s strawberry blonde hair slowly came into view. She wrinkled her nose and rubbed at her eyes and sighed. “You know you’re lucky, right?”

“Luckiest man in the world,” Stiles said and smiled at her. “You let me lay in your bed with work clothes on,” he said, teasing.

“You’re also the only one I let see me with morning breath and in my rat’s nest haired glory,” she mumbled, then yawned. “Anyone else tried this shit, I'd be feeding them their own intestines.”

Stiles laughed as he pulled one of the pillows under his head, studying Lydia quietly. If things had turned out differently for both of them, it might have worked out perfectly between them to be more than friends. But Stiles considered himself lucky that he had such a special person in his life that he could share everything with. “Derek said he loved me,” Stiles said.  
  
Lydia froze, her hand threaded through her hair. She tilted her head up off the pillow and gaped at Stiles. “He did?! That’s wonderful!”

Stiles couldn't help how his smile spread across his face and shone in his eyes. "I told him I loved him too." He chewed on his bottom lip and was quiet for a few moments. "And I asked him to move in with me and Eva."

Lydia dropped her hand to her stomach and looked at Stiles with wide eyes. "Really? That's a huge step."

“I know,” Stiles said, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “But I’m ready. I just hope I’m making the right choices for Eva, too. I don't think she’d mind Derek living with us. She adores him.”

"So... he agreed then?"

“He said we’d figure it out. I mean, he still has a lease so I guess it won't be until after his lease is up. But I guess he practically lives with me anyway, minus all of his belongings.” Stiles sighed and nuzzled into the pillow. “Do you think it’s too soon?”

Lydia rolled onto her side, propping her face on her hand. "Stiles, this is the happiest I can ever remember you being. And you're a great father, so I doubt you'd do anything too soon if it meant a negative effect for Eva." She shook her head. "You're trusting yourself and trusting Derek. And from what I know about him, he's the last person who would do anything to hurt your daughter."

“I know,” Stiles said softly. “I guess… I just didn't expect to ever be this happy, you know? After her mother left Eva with me, I guess I thought that would be it. I’d raise her alone and I’d never find anyone that would share our lives. And now, there’s Derek. I’m afraid of what’ll happen if I lose him…”

Lydia reached over and grabbed Stiles' hand, leaving their fingers together. "Don't even think about that. Just enjoy what you have together."

“I do my best… it’s just really-real now.” Stiles swallowed against the thickness in his throat. “I don't want to ever have to lose him. I can only imagine what it would do to Eva.”

Lydia tugged Stiles close and wrapped him up in her arms. "Eva will be alright, no matter what. You've surrounded her with friends and family who love her. That will never change."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia and buried his face against her hair, taking in the faint scent of her perfume that was clinging to her skin. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

"Of course," Lydia said, stroking his back. "I'll always be here for you."

Stiles placed a kiss to Lydia’s temple, trying not to think about losing Derek when he’d just found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. “I think I could use a nap.” Stiles yawned and gave Lydia a squeeze. “Maybe Eva will stay asleep a little longer.”

Lydia huffed a bit of a laugh. "Well, she refused to go to bed until almost ten last night, so I hope you're right." She laid back onto her pillow and held out her arms. "Come on then."

Stiles snorted a small laugh and snuggled up to Lydia, wrapping himself back around her and resting his head against her chest. “Hurry before the munchkin-queen awakens,” he teased and yawned again. He closed his eyes, letting the sound of Lydia’s heart lull him into sleep.

***

Derek was busy prepping for the rest of the day when it happened. He had his materials gathered for the morning art project, and was busily organizing them into piles for smaller groups to work on. Erica was leading the morning meeting, singing the welcome song and talking about the weather.

Feeling a small tug on his pants, Eva’s insistent voice said, “Daddy Derek, Daddy Derek!”  
  
“Yes, baby?” Derek asked before he even registered what she had said. His eyes widened and he could feel his heart start to pound a bit. Casting a glance over to the circle time rug, he saw Erica staring at him and knew that she hadn’t missed what Eva had just said. He shrugged a bit and crouched down to be at Eva’s level. 

“Can we play outside this morning?” Eva asked, looking unfazed by Derek’s emotional turmoil

“Of course we can, sweetie,” Derek answered, squeezing her hands.

“Yay! Thanks Daddy Derek!” She trotted back over to the carpet and settled down. Erica pointed one finger at Derek, before pulling out a teacher book and starting to read.

After group time, Erica made a beeline for him.

Her eyebrows were clear up to her hairline when she reached him. “Care to share?” she asked, casting him a clearly curious look.

“Share what?” Derek asked, deciding to play dumb for as long as he could. Knowing Erica… probably about five seconds.

Erica crossed her arms and her lips quirked up in a half smile, her judgmental eyebrows raising in their own glare. “You know what I’m talking about. With Eva.”

“What about it?” Derek asked. “It’s not the first time a kiddo has slipped up and called us Mommy or Daddy.” He knew it was a flimsy excuse, but he hadn’t shared the full nature of his relationship with anyone, really.

“There’s a difference between _Daddy_ and _Daddy Derek_ ,” Erica pointed out but sighed. “Fine. Don't give me the details, but don't think you’re fooling me. If it keeps happening everyone’s going to know sooner or later.”

Derek sighed. “She’s never called me that before,” he admitted. “But...I mean… things have gotten serious with Stiles.”

"When did it take a turn for the serious?"

Derek winced as two of the kids dumped a giant tub of Legos all over the floor. At least they sat down and started playing with them instead of just moving on to something else. He settled down with them and helped start a few towers. “It’s a pretty recent development,” he answered, feeling himself flush a bit, but unable to stop the smile from turning his lips up at the corners.

Erica smiled as one of the kids climbed into her lap when she settled down and helped with the Lego building. "Well...being a Daddy is something really serious. Are you going to tell him she said that?"

"Probably as soon as possible. I mean, he asked me to move in with him, so I know he's serious about me, but this... it's something different." Truthfully, he had no idea how Stiles would react to Eva calling him daddy. He found it thrilling and nerve wracking at the same time.

Erica stared at Derek with open shock on her face. "Wow. So...you said yes then?"

Derek smiled down at his lap. "I love him, Erica. I want to go to sleep next to him and wake up with him every morning."

Erica's eyes started to tear up. "My Derek's all grown up!"

Snorting with laughter, Derek mouthed, "shut it" and gave Erica some mock stern eyebrows.

Erica proceeded to mock cry with a parent's sense of pride. "When's the wedding?"

"Oh my god, I'm going to regret telling you all this, aren't I?" Derek buried his face in his hand. "You and Laura better not start planning anything."

"It will be a fabulous wedding. You just have to pick the date. Let us worry about the rest!"

"Not listening," Derek sing-songed and got up and left Erica in the block area as she cackled.

***

Stiles climbed into bed and yawned, pulling the covers over himself and scooting in close to Derek. Days like this seemed so rare for Stiles and he cherished the nights he was able to spend in his own bed with Derek, with Eva sleeping in her own room. “Mmm, you’re warm,” Stiles said with a smile in his tone and nuzzled against Derek’s chest.

Derek huffed a bit and tugged Stiles closer. “Your own personal furnace, that’s me.” Derek’s voice was filled with amusement as he pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head.

“At least I won’t have to worry about piling the blankets in bed come winter,” Stiles said with a quiet chuckle and placed a peck on Derek’s chest. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. “I wish I didn't have to go into work tomorrow. I should really take some vacation time.”

“Maybe… we can plan something together?” Derek asked, tentative.

Stiles leaned up to look at Derek, his smile having spread to his eyes. “Like a family vacation?”

Derek’s cheeks turned a bit red. “If you want to call it that.” He cleared his throat and looked a bit shifty.

Stiles studied Derek quietly, unsure of how to read his expression. “We don't have to call it that if it makes you uncomfortable,” Stiles said with a reassuring tone. “It can just be a general vacation.”

“No, it’s okay,” Derek hurried to say. He worried at his lip for a moment and sighed. “It’s just… that reminded me of something.”

Stiles shifted more onto his elbow so he could look at Derek better. “Oh. What?”

“Eva. She called me Daddy Derek a few days ago at school.” Derek mumbled the admission without looking at Stiles. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about that.” His arm kept stroking up and down Stiles’ back, but there was a tenseness to the set of his body.

Stiles was quiet, but he was sure the look on his face was filled with shock and confusion and other things he wasn't quite sure of. “Really?” he asked after a moment's pause.

"It's happened before," Derek muttered. "Sometimes little kids just slip up. But this is the first time its happened with the child of someone I'm with." He met Stiles' eyes. "I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable."

Stiles moved to sit up in bed and crossed his legs, brows still slightly furrowed. “I’m not uncomfortable,” he said, reaching out for Derek’s hand. “It’s just something we haven't talked about. I mean, I was about to apologize if it made you uncomfortable. If… you don't want her to label you like that I can talk to her about it.”

Derek laced his fingers with Stiles, running his thumb along the veins on Stiles' hands. He sat up too, crossing his own legs. "It doesn't make me uncomfortable. The opposite, actually. But, even with me agreeing to move in... I don't know." Derek shook his head, letting his eyes fall closed momentarily. "I love you, Stiles. So much. And the thought of being a part of your family." Derek's eyes opened and he used his free hand to cup Stiles' cheek. "It makes me happier than I can tell you."

Stiles smile was small and welcoming as he leaned into Derek's touch before turning to place a kiss against his palm. "Honestly... I didn't think I would ever find someone to be a part of our family." Stiles' tongue licked across his lips in thought. "I guess after everything it still surprises me sometimes. That you want to be with us. I suppose it shouldn't, though... And with Eva calling you Daddy Derek."

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Derek asked. "You're amazing."

Stiles smiled more, feeling his cheeks heat. “I guess I’m just not used to people wanting more from me other than the random hookups I’d had before you.” He gave Derek’s hand a squeeze. “And I know you want to be with us, I guess I just wanted to make sure you’re ready for all the responsibilities of Eva calling you Daddy Derek, too.”

"I never want to let you down. I understand how important this all is and I would never want to hurt you or Eva." Derek ran the hand cupping Stiles' cheek down to rest on the juncture of neck and shoulder, giving a gentle stroke. "I love you both."

Stiles felt a swelling in his chest that slowly spread a tingling sensation throughout his body. It was hard for him to believe that he was lucky enough to have this. To have Derek. “We love you too,” Stiles said softly. “And I’m happy, glad, even, that Eva sees you as her Daddy too.”

A bright grin spread across Derek's face and he lunged forward to press his lips to Stiles. Maneuvering them until they were lying down again, Derek bracketed Stiles' head with his arms and buried his face in Stiles' neck.

Stiles laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Derek, kissing Derek's shoulder and tugging Derek down on top of him. "So when are you officially moving out of your apartment anyway?" He asked, running blunt fingernails along Derek's scalp.

Derek pushed his head into Stiles’ hand, practically purring. “I spoke to the landlord. If I can find a sublet, it can be in as soon as a month.” Laying a kiss on the bend of Stiles’ neck, then giving it a teasing bite, Derek murmured, “If that’s alright with you.”

Stiles grinned and gave Derek a lingering kiss. "That's perfectly fine with me. Whenever you're ready."

Rolling to the side, Derek tugged Stiles until they were curled up together. “How about tomorrow?” he mumbled into Stiles’ neck, lacing their hands together over Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles gave a groan and sighed. "If you think you can pack it all by yourself," he said, "I'm all for it. My shift starts bright and early in the morning."

Derek snorted a laugh into Stiles’ neck. “That was more wishful thinking,” he said. “I already spend a lot of my nights here. I can take a few days to pack my things up officially.”

Stiles snorted and raised Derek's hand to his lips to kiss. "Consider yourself moved in, then. I'll help you pack when I get off shift."

“It’s a date,” Derek whispered, tucking himself against Stiles. “I love you.”

A smile tugged at Stiles' lips as a warmth filled him. "I love you too." Despite the shared words, it was still hard for Stiles to believe this had become his life. He snuggled back against Derek, resting his head against his pillow and breathed deeply. The scent of Derek's body wash wrapped around him and Stiles knew he could spend the rest of his life having nights just like this.

***

Derek had just finished lighting the candles around the apartment when he heard Stiles’ key rattling in the lock and the door opening. Stiles walked in with his duffel bag over his shoulder and Derek smiled gently at him. “Hey.”

"It smells -" Stiles turned and paused, a pleasant look of surprise on his face. "Wow. What's all this?"

“Dinner,” Derek said. “Lasagna and garlic bread. I picked up a bottle of wine too. I figured you could use the relaxation, and Lydia agreed to watch Eva tonight.” He felt unaccountably shy, and resisted the urge to scuff his foot on the floor. “Is this okay?”

"Uh, yeah," Stiles said, smile wide as he set his duffle down. "I've never been swooned before."

Derek chuckled and walked over to Stiles, resting his hands on his waist. “Well, prepare to be _aggressively_ swooned.” He tugged Stiles in for a leisurely kiss.

Stiles was pliable as he pressed against Derek’s body, kissing back languidly as his hands drifted up Derek’s biceps and squeezed. “I think I can get used to this,” he breathed between kisses. “What’s the occasion?”

“The occasion that I love you,” Derek said softly. “And that I moved the last of my things in today. We are officially a cohabiting couple.” He dragged his nose across Stiles’ jaw, feeling his warmth, the small scrape of stubble, and a faint hint of his shampoo. Derek sighed and pulled Stiles closer, arms wrapping around him.

Stiles slid his arms around Derek’s neck and buried his face against Derek’s shoulder, placing kisses at random. “So it’s official, huh?” he asked, voice teasing. “Guess I can't get rid of you now.” He chuckled and turned to place a gentle bite on Derek’s jaw line and then nosed him. “Sometimes I still can't believe that you’re real and that you’re here with me.”

“Well, believe it mister,” Derek said, mock seriously. He gave Stiles his best ‘stern teacher’ look behind his glasses, but felt his lips tugging up into a smile almost immediately. “Why don’t you go wash your hands, and I’ll get the wine poured.” He pinched Stiles’ butt a bit in emphasis.

Stiles laughed and gave Derek a brief kiss before he reluctantly released him, then walked off towards the restroom. It didn't take Stiles long to wash up and come back out, dressed in nothing but a white t-shirt and sweats. “Hopefully this is okay attire for a romantic dinner.”

“You look perfect,” Derek said. He was just finishing plating the lasagna and putting it on the small dining room table. The wine was already poured and the two of them sat down and started eating. Derek let his foot rest against Stiles’ under the table, finding himself needing every bit of touch he could. His emotions felt too big for his body and before he knew it, he was reaching across the table, folding his fingers around Stiles’ hand.

Stiles smiled down at their hands and looked back up to Derek as he took a sip of his wine. “I feel like this is supposed to be a significant moment,” he said. Stiles’ toe teased against Derek’s foot as he gave Derek’s hand a squeeze. “Me, you, wine…. perfect lasagna.”

“You should always feel like this.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand back. “You’re one of the most amazing men I’ve ever met. So focused, driven and committed to your daughter.” He lifted Stiles’ hand to his mouth and laid a gentle kiss across the knuckles. “I plan on letting you know just how wonderful you are for the rest of our lives.”

A flush crept along Stiles’ skin as he studied Derek, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He finished his wine and set the glass aside. Stiles stood and walked around the table, carefully sitting in Derek’s lap. “Rest of our lives huh?” he asked, leaning in to give Derek a kiss.

“If you’ll have me,” Derek whispered, rubbing their noses together.

Stiles shifted in Derek’s lap, moving to straddle him as he wrapped his arms around Derek and kissed him again, slow and deep. “Sounds perfect to me,” he said with a reassuring tone.

“Good,” Derek murmured against his lips. “Now how would you like the next part of the pampering to start?” He patted Stiles’ hip and let him stand up, pulling Derek to his feet. “I was thinking a hot bath and shoulder massage.” He scooped Stiles up in his arms and started carrying him to the bathroom.

Stiles laughed, then flailed in Derek’s arms. “Oh, wait, wait! We need the wine!”

Derek paused mid-step and eyeballed Stiles, raising an eyebrow. “Well, if you insist.” He quickly flipped Stiles over his shoulder and gave his backside an affectionate pat before heading back to the table. “Well, grab the bottle then,” Derek said, shaking Stiles a bit.

Stiles didn't waste any time swiping the bottle and a cup from the table. “Got it!” he said triumphantly with a laugh. “And you know, I could totally carry you like this too.”

“The irony of having you in a fireman’s carry is not lost on me,” Derek grunted, then laughed. “Now, onward! To the bathtub!” Derek marched his way down the short hall and into the bathroom, gently depositing Stiles onto the ground, as they both giggled a bit.

“You know you could have set me on the counter much easier,” Stiles teased and chuckled, sitting crossed legged on the floor and pouring himself a cup of wine. He grinned up at Derek. “Good thing you have me to protect you from all these unattended romantic candles you’ve placed all over the apartment.”

“At least you’re not scolding me about fire hazards,” Derek laughed and bent over the bathtub, turning the water on. He stoppered the tub once the water was pleasantly warm and drizzled some bubble bath into it. “And yes, we’re having a bubble bath, before you ask.”

Stiles snorted, managing not to spit his wine out. “Lydia is going to kill us for using her bubble bath.” He took another sip. “Oh, she has some crystal things under the sink. Might as well use those too.”

Derek squatted down and rummaged a bit. "There's some that are lavender scented. Perfect." He pulled the bottle out and uncapped it, pouring some of crystals in the tub, the soothing scent filling the air. "It's going to be a bit of a squeeze," Derek said, eyeing the tub. He looked down towards Stiles and smirked. "But I don't mind being close to you."

Stiles burst out laughing, grinning up at Derek. “You’re so cheesy.” He moved to stand up and kissed Derek. “But I like it.” He offered Derek some of his wine as he wiggled the cup. “We should probably get naked.”

Derek grasped the wine glass and took a long drink, draining it. "You don't just like it, you love it." Feeling warm and relaxed, Derek started stripping, letting his clothes fall where they may, but being careful to avoid the candles.

Stiles’ clothes followed Derek’s to the bathroom floor quickly. When Derek was snug in the tub, Stiles moved carefully to sit down in front of him and sighed, leaning back. “Mmmm. This is so relaxing.”

"That was the idea." Derek rubbed his cheek against the top of Stiles' head, letting the scented water and the warmth permeate his body. His fingers dragged idly through the water as their breathing started to sync up.

Stiles rested his head against Derek's shoulder, his hands slowly rubbing against Derek's thighs as the bubbles surrounded them. “We should find time to do this more often,” Stiles said softly into the quiet of the room.

“We will,” Derek promised, pressing a kiss to the damp skin of Stiles’ neck. He slid his hands up and down the front of Stiles’ torso, letting his fingers catch Stiles’ nipples a bit. His dick gave a twitch as Stiles’ made tiny noises of pleasure, but the arousal had a dreamy rather than urgent feel and Derek was content to ride it out, just holding Stiles in his arms.

Stiles sighed and turned his head to place lazy kisses against Derek's jaw line, hands slowly gripping and rubbing Derek's thighs. Derek let his own hands drift to Stiles’ thighs as well, the skin silky smooth under the water. One of his hands drifted up to the crease of Stiles’ thigh and brushed against Stiles’ cock and balls, the touch fleeting. Derek hummed a bit, questioning, keeping his hand there for a moment.

One of Stiles’ hands moved to Derek's and gripped it, pressing the palm of Derek's hand to Stiles’ cock. Stiles nosed at Derek's cheek for a kiss. “Touch me,” he begged softly, cock already half hard.

Derek turned his face and caught Stiles’ mouth, before folding his fingers around Stiles’ cock and starting to stroke, slow and gentle, coaxing it to full hardness. “You feel so good,” he murmured against Stiles’ lips, their breaths intermingling.  

Stiles groaned softly against Derek's lips, arching his hips to press his dick more into Derek's hand. “You feel amazing too,” Stiles breathed, one hand moving to thread into Derek's hair.

Chuckling softly, Derek let his hips press upwards as well, to nudge his rapidly hardening dick against the round softness of Stiles’ ass. His other hand went to Stiles’ balls and he gave them a gentle squeeze before his fingers drifted to Stiles’ taint where he pressed and rubbed. “I just want to touch you all over,” he breathed, then sucked at the skin behind Stiles’ ear.

Stiles moaned, breath starting to come quicker and shorter as he arched back against Derek, grinding his ass against Derek's dick. “Whatever you want. Just don't stop touching me.” The fingers of Stiles’ free hand gripped Derek's thigh and squeezed.

“Maybe…” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear. “I should make you come right here, get you nice and relaxed, then take you to bed and make love to you.” He gave Stiles’ cock a gentle squeeze in emphasis, before speeding his strokes a little, the water starting to slosh a bit as they writhed.

Stiles gave a whine in the back of his throat, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck to Derek. “Please. Fuck. _Please_ , Derek.”

Derek growled a bit, low in his throat, letting his teeth nip at Stiles’ neck very gently. He stroked Stiles faster, twisting his hand a bit at the sensitive head. The fingers on his other hand drifted even further back, to press at Stiles’ opening. “I’ve got you, Stiles,” Derek said. “Just let go.”

It took only a handful of strokes and the press of Derek's fingertips into Stiles’ hole before Stiles was seizing under Derek, giving a loud, guttural groan as he came. “Ohhhhfuckfuckfuck!”

Derek let out a groan himself, milking Stiles’ cock until he started to make pained whimpers and Derek slowed to a stop, just holding him as he twitched with aftershocks. “You’re beautiful when you come,” he said, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple.

Stiles gave a needy sound, twisting to press an opened mouth kiss to Derek's lips, finger buried in Derek's hair. “Want you to come too,” Stiles said between kisses, moving to sit up and turn around to straddle Derek's thighs. Stiles reached a hand between them and gripped Derek's dick, giving him a firm stroke.

Derek grunted a bit, his dick twitching hard in Stiles’ grip. “And I will…” he whispered. “When I’m buried inside you.” He dove back in for another deep and filthy kiss, one arm wrapped firmly around Stiles’ waist, the other cradling the back of his head.

Stiles whined softly, rocking his hips against Derek's. “Should get out and get to the bed. Want you to fuck me. God, _Derek.”_

They had been in the tub long enough that the water was approaching lukewarm. Even so, it did little to cool the heat radiating off their bodies. Derek stood slowly, supporting Stiles under his arms, then drew him into another kiss, pressing their wet, naked bodies together, streams of bubbles still clinging to their slick skin. “Come on,” Derek murmured, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a large towel. He scrubbed it through Stiles’ hair, then chuckled at the spikes sticking out in every direction.

Stiles was smiling goofily at Derek and giggled as they dried each other off. When they were finished he grabbed Derek's hand and led him to the bedroom. Stiles grinned when they reached the bed and kissed Derek hungrily, pushing him gently to sit on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Derek felt himself smiling into the kiss, his chest bursting with emotion, every touch heated and electric, even though they’d been here before. He rolled his hips a bit, his cock sliding along Stiles’ hip bone, leaving a smear of pre-come in its wake. Pulling back from the kiss, Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles’ spine, drinking in his lustful gaze, amber eyes bright. “I love you,” Derek said, holding Stiles tight.

“I love you too,” Stiles, reaching a hand up to brush the hair out of Derek's eyes. “So much.” Stiles rubbed his nose against Derek's and pressed his lips against his for another kiss. “Want you inside me.”

Derek grinned, before circling Stiles’ waist and turning them rapidly, bouncing Stiles onto the mattress on his back. Feeling a bit predatory, Derek crawled over him until he was framing Stiles with his body, then slowly lowered himself down, pressing every inch of them together. “I’m going to open you up now,” he said, voice rough with desire.

Stiles whined in need and gripped Derek's biceps, leaning in for a deep, wet kiss. “ _Please,_ ” he begged softly.

“I’ve got you,” Derek said again, rubbing his nose along Stiles’ jaw. Sitting back up onto his heels, Derek popped open the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm it, flushing as he watched Stiles sprawled in front of him, looking good enough to eat. “Open up for me,” he murmured, coaxing Stiles’ legs further apart, bending one at the knee and planting the foot. “There you go.” Derek reached back to Stiles’ hole, letting his now slick fingers circle it teasingly, then pressing the tip of one finger inside to tug at the rim.

Stiles breathed out a whimper, moving a hand down to grip his thigh and pull his leg up, opening himself more for Derek's ministrations. “Don't stop.” Stiles other hand teased along his body, tweaking at his nipples and trailing down to rub at his slowly hardening cock.

“Never wanna stop,” Derek murmured.  He slid his finger deep inside Stiles, moaning in his throat at the tight clutch of heat. He curled his finger, gently massaging at Stiles’ prostate, his mouth watering as Stiles’ cock filled even more. His own erection was a throbbing, angry red between his thighs, but he ignored it, focusing on making this as mind-blowing as possible for Stiles. Derek easily slid a second finger into Stiles’ heat, watching as his hole greedily swallowed them. “I could do this forever.”

Stiles whined, arching off the bed when Derek hit his prostate and pressed his fingers firmly against it. A hungry sound left Stiles’ lips as a third finger slipped into him and he reached down to grip his fully hard dick to give himself a squeeze. “Fuck. Derek. Need _more_.”

“Really?” Derek said, his breath coming in ragged pants. He gripped the base of his own cock and squeezed, then carefully wiggled a fourth finger into Stiles’ ass. He felt lightheaded with the trust that Stiles was showing him, and he flexed his fingers with the utmost gentleness.

Stiles keened when Derek's fingers curled against his prostate, causing pre-come to leak out onto Stiles’ stomach. He released his cock and reached up for Derek, dragging him down into a kiss. “Get in me.”

“Fuck,” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ mouth, before withdrawing his fingers and slicking up his own cock. Using his already slick hand, he guided his erection to Stiles’ hole, puffy and pink and shining with lube. He groaned deep in his throat as Stiles just _opened_ for him, allowing him to glide home in one smooth thrust. “ _God,_ Stiles.” Pulling back slowly, he thrust in again, moaning.

Stiles groaned in unison with Derek, panting as he rolled his hips to meet Derek's thrusts. His hands traveled up Derek's biceps and onto Derek's back, turning his face to bury it against Derek's neck with another groan. “God. You feel so fucking amazing.”

Derek shuddered at the feeling of Stiles lips grazing his neck, tiny bursts of sensation that just heightened his pleasure. His muscles started to burn with a pleasant ache as he kept up the slow pace of his thrusts, not wanting to rush. He could feel the hot length of Stiles’ cock between them, dragging along the muscles of his stomach as Derek moved over him. “I love you,” Derek huffed out between breaths, not caring that he’d said so more than once already that night.

“I love you too,” Stiles panted, then gripped Derek’s hair and brought him down for a hungry kiss. “I love you so much.” Stiles wrapped his leg around Derek’s hip, drawing Derek down flush to him, giving soft sounds of approval with each thrust into his body.

Everything seemed to fall away, until it was just the two of them, locked together in pleasure, desire and love. Derek could feel Stiles’ breath on his lips, could see his eyes, large and bright with emotion. With every passing second, the pleasure spiraled up through his body, until he was taut with it, skin shining with sweat. “Stiles,” he panted. “I want you to come on nothing but me. Can you do that for me?”

Stiles whined in the back of his throat, letting his head fall back against the bed, baring his neck to Derek. “Fuck. Yeah, yeah. I can - just, oh my god, fuck me harder. _Please_ , Derek.”

Derek dove down to kiss and lick the line of Stiles’ neck, doing his best to suck a mark into the flesh below his jaw. He worked his hips harder, the sound of their skin slapping together getting louder, along with the noises and moans falling from their lips. Sliding one of his hands to Stiles’ lower back, Derek pulled him a little higher off the bed, changing the angle of his thrusts, aiming for Stiles’ prostate. “I’m close,” he breathed against Stiles’ ear, before resuming his assault on the smooth skin of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles’ fingers twisted in Derek’s hair, holding him against close to his neck, his other hand digging blunt nails into Derek’s shoulder. Each thrust punched a loud moan from Stiles’ lips, toes curling as he clung to Derek’s body. “Oh, fuck! Fuckfuckfuck - I’m gonna -” Stiles seized under Derek as he came, cock jerking and shooting between them as he keened.

“Oh fuck,” Derek grunted, as he felt the heat of Stiles’ come start to smear between their chests and stomachs. He felt the familiar start of orgasm curling at the base of his spine, hips jerking forward again and again. “ _Stiles_ ,” he groaned as his own climax took him, wiping his mind clean as the pleasure crashed over him in waves.

When he came back to himself, he was collapsed on top of Stiles, weight shifted slightly to the side. His lungs burned as he gasped and heaved, still reeling from the force of his orgasm. Derek flopped his head to the side and pressed a kiss to the sweaty hair at Stiles’ temple, and huffed out a satisfied chuckle.

Stiles lay beneath him, giving happy, little sounds. He smiled and turned his head enough to give Derek a kiss. “Mmm. That was awesome,” Stiles said with a soft laugh. He wrapped his arms around Derek, holding him close and pressing another kiss to Derek’s lips.

“That’s cause you’re awesome,” Derek replied, grinning. He gently pulled out of Stiles and looped his arms around Stiles’ waist, ignoring the mess of lube and come on both them and the sheets. They could clean up later. “So, am I to expect more awesomeness now that I’m officially moved in?”

“Most definitely,” Stiles said as he shifted onto his side to face Derek, pressing himself flush to Derek. “We’ll have to be a lot quieter with Eva here, but it can still be just as awesome.”

“I can’t wait,” Derek whispered, looking into Stiles’ eyes. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, feeling utter contentment. The future was theirs, and Derek was so ready to live it.

***

_A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare  
to the jeweled vision of a life started anew_


End file.
